What's High School Without Love?
by yalegirl9002
Summary: Logan Mitchell is an unpopular nerd. Kendall Knight is the school's hottest jock. What happens when an unlikely romance blossoms when they are paired for a project. Slash. AU. Logan/Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I know I already have a story in progress, but I think I'm canning it. Well I'm taking a huge risk here, and writing my very first BTR fic and my very first slash fic! Thanks to the ladies who won my contest (even though I was a little disorganized.) I want people to review like crazy, 'cause I want feedback, critiques, and even flames (bring it on!) So without further ado I present to thee a very predictable story about love….

Words: 3,212

Rating: Teen

Pairings: Logan/Kendall, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC

Summary: 17 year old Logan Mitchell is your typical nerd. He's unpopular, unnoticed, and unappreciated. 17 year old Kendall Knight is your typical jock. He's popular, hot, and idolized. What happens when an unlikely romance blossom when they are paired for a History project.

Warning: This story contains slash. Its mild though. This story is unBeta'd, so there will be some mistakes.

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon. Stacey Jane Johansen, Poppy Perez, Mariah Zadro, and Melhena Jones belong to their creators.

* * *

**One **

High School. Ten letters that make the acid in your stomach curdle at its very pronunciation. High School is either the best time of your life or the worst. You're either the popular kid who everyone idolizes or the background extra who nobody even notices. For seventeen year old Logan Mitchell high school is the worst time of his young life and he's nowhere near popular. His morning starts with his digital alarm clock going off; Logan without looking tries to turn off the menacing beeping. He then throws the velvet deep blue comforter off of his skinny body and sits on the edge of his queen sized bed. He's clad in just a white Hanes t-shirt and Jockey boxers.

He yawns dazedly and scratches at his short dark hair that even without a mirror Logan knows looks as if it were shocked by lightning. Little flecks of light from the window covered in dark blue drapes, lights the room to the tiniest degree. He decides not to turn on the light, he's sure his eyeballs would melt out of their sockets if he were to do so. He grabs his simple black rectangular framed glasses off of the nightstand and perches them on the bridge of his nose. He goes to his already opened closet and rummages through it in a lackadaisical fashion searching for clothes to wear. He rips a pair of pants off of a hanger and sluggishly pulls them up his scrawny legs. He continues his early morning journey by picking out a shirt. Since he can't see he relies on his sense of touch. He chooses his favorite moss green thermal judging on the feeling of its fabric. He finishes getting dressed by slipping into his favorite black and white Vans with no socks.

Logan opens the door to his room and bounds down the long carpeted hallway to the bathroom, which is conveniently just two doors down from his room. He switches on the light and turns the porcelain handle of the faucet in the opposite direction. Warm water begins to flow out, crashing calmly into the porcelain sink. Logan grabs his toothbrush from the cup holder and pours a straight line of toothpaste on the dry bristles. He wets it a little and brushes his pearly white teeth. He's always had perfect teeth considering his dad is a dentist. When he rinses his mouth, he can't help but look at his appearance in the oval shaped mirror.

His complexion is way too pasty; it's lacking any color, except for his cheeks which are always a faint rosy color. He has high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes with thick long eyelashes, a rectangular forehead that is way too high and uneven, elf like ears that are rotated out and pointed, and lips that are way too thin. He sighs to himself as he walks out of the bathroom. He's ugly and what's even worse is he doesn't have any male qualities about him. He doesn't like sports and hates gym. Thank god, gym is as easy as just showing up or his GPA would seriously be suffering. He has girly features for God's sake! He doesn't have an angular jaw, or six pack abs, or biceps that ripple at every movement. He's boring and unattractive. He's a nerd who would rather spend the weekends playing World of War Craft with his other nerdy buddies than go to the hottest party of the year. He's invisible and surprisingly he's okay with it.

He trudges down the spiraled steps and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Mitchell is sitting at the table as usual. She's already dressed in her uniform, sipping coffee from her favorite mug that says "World's Greatest Mom" and reading the Minnesota Daily. She has the same stern look on her face as she examines the paper. Without looking up she acknowledges her only son's presence.

"Good morning Logan" she says.

"Morning Mom" Logan replies heading for the fridge.

"Did you do your homework?" she asks peering up from her paper.

"As always" is Logan's answer.

"I saw your test grade" his mom says sharply.

Logan looks nervously into her direction knowing what's coming next.

He left the test on the table yesterday night before he went to bed, his mom got in at midnight from her emergency shift at Saint Elijah Medical Center. He was going to hide it and not tell her, but Mrs. Mitchell was pushy.

"A 92 Logan?" his mother arches an eyebrow expecting a rational explanation as to why her son only got a ninety-two on his AP Psychics test.

"I'm sorry… mom… I was a little careless" Logan hesitantly says.

Mrs. Mitchell neatly folds the paper in half and places it on the table. She purses her thin lips into a tight line and looks at Logan with a disapproving scowl. "How are you supposed to be a surgeon if you can't get a simple hundred on a Physics test?" she challenges. She's talking with her hands, something she only does when she's angry.

Logan casts his eyes to the tiled floor; he knows not to say anything.

Mrs. Mitchell gets agitated by her son's muteness.

"Why can't you be like your sister?" she scolds, slamming a hand on the table.

Logan bites his lip, it's a low blow and he knows she knows that. She uses that line every time he screws up.

His sister Lyndsey is twenty-one and is a pre-med major at Minnesota State University. She's completely perfect in every way and outshines Logan in every way.

"She would have gotten a perfect hundred on this" Mrs. Mitchell scolds.

Logan steals a glance at his middle-aged mother. Her face is red and he sees a dark expression devouring her light brown eyes.

She then rubs her temples with her index and middle fingers in a circular motion. "What am I going to do with you Logan? You're hopeless" she sighs almost inaudibly.

But Logan hears it loud and clear. He knows it's really girly to cry, but he can feel the tears stinging the back of his eyeballs.

He closes the fridge, losing his appetite. Pretending not to be effected by his mom's hurtful words, Logan grabs an apple from the fruit dish. He grabs his book bag that is lying in its usual spot by the coat rack in the foyer and heads out the door.

He gets into his 2007 BMW and turns the key in the ignition. It was a gift from his parents, when he got a 2300 on his PSATs, beating his sister by a mere hundred points. It is also a make-up gift, since he spent the whole night of his birthday studying for that test. He pulls out of the driveway and accelerates down the street.

Only one more year until he graduates. He has to deal with his parents for one more year. He's tired of trying to meet their standards and being compared to his perfect sister. When will they stop making him be someone he hates being? He doesn't want to be the freaky genius that gets picked on at school. All he wants to be is normal.

* * *

Lakeview High School is the epitome of a school people see in the movies. It's a huge school with a large lush green field and courtyard. There's a baseball field, a football field complete with a 400 meter track, and tennis courts. Lakeview may be appealing by its beautiful façade; however, the halls are dangerous, especially for people like Logan.

There's the main hallway which is always safe since the principal and dean's office is there.

The east hallway is where the science and math nerds hang out since the labs and math rooms are located there.

The west hallway is where the huge gym, weight room, and cafeteria are, so you'd be sure to see the juicehead jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends there. These are the most popular kids at Lakeview, and it's best to avoid them at all costs.

Then there's the hallway where the auditorium is, the drama geeks and stage crew can be spotted hanging out there either memorizing lines or playing theater games.

Lastly, there's the small back hallway, this is where the punks, goths, and emos hangout wallowing in their own self pity.

Unfortunately for Logan his locker is in the middle of the west hallway, where his common torturers are. The meathead jocks always pick on him, especially the despicable James Diamond. He's extra careful to look down at the ground and to be as invisible as possible. Logan almost makes it to his locker safely when he's pushed to the ground, by someone who's seriously been hitting the gym. His messenger bag goes flying in the air and its contents are spilled all over the hallway floor. Logan looks up and sees that James Diamond is the dickhead that pushed him.

James is the school bully, he gets a thrill out of shoving ninth graders in lockers, throwing the gay theater geeks in dumpsters, and beating up nerdy guys like Logan. He's also the biggest man-whore in Minnesota. He has a girlfriend that is as obnoxious as him, but that doesn't stop him from hooking up with other girls. James is standing there alone, which is weird since he's always with his two best friends Carlos Garcia and the school heartthrob Kendall Knight. James has been bullying Logan since kindergarten. "You know the drill Mitchell" James says starkly. James always takes Logan's lunch money. It's so juvenile and so cliché that Logan really doesn't care.

"What are we sixth graders?" Logan replies bravely.

James has been picking on him for more than ten years, so Logan really isn't afraid of him. He stands up and stares straight at James. James is at least four inches taller and has muscles the size of sandbags.

"Say it to my face smartass" James hisses in a threatening voice.

"Big bad James can't speak English?" Logan mocks in a deep cartoonish voice.

James is about to punch Logan straight in the jaw when a girl's voice tells him to stop.

"Leave him alone Diamond" she says.

It's one of Logan's best friends Stacey Jane Johansen. She has taken the liberty to pick up Logan's things for him off of the floor.

"What are you going to do about it?" James snaps at her.

"Last time I checked I can just tell my dad since he can whip your pathetic ass" she smirks.

James narrows his eyes, sneers at the girl, and backs away from Logan in defeat.

Stacey Jane's father isn't someone you want to mess with. He's six feet five inches and always has the same stern look plastered on his face, (kind of like Red Foreman from _That '70s Show.) _He's also one of the chairmen for the Lakeview School District.

She hands Logan his bag and they walk in the opposite direction, Logan forgets all about going to his locker.

"Thanks SJ" Logan says to his best girlfriend.

"No problemo amigo" she says with a bright smile.

SJ as she likes to be called is a small petite girl no more than five feet and three inches. She has long wavy brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and a milky white complexion. At the present moment she dressed in a long sleeved argyle sweater, a plain black skirt, maroon knee high stockings, and black flats. Her Nikon SLR camera is slung over her shoulder. She's one of the photographers for the school newspaper, _The Lakeview Tribune. _She's an avid member of the newspaper and takes it seriously, even though no one reads the paper.

They were friends since pre-K; SJ always protected Logan from the horrible James Diamond. In first grade, at recess, James forcibly made poor Logan eat a worm. Brave little SJ clad in her trademark argyle sweater stepped in, scooped the worm from Logan's trembling hands, and shoved it in her mouth. James was so freaked out that he ran away. In third grade, James pantsed Logan during gym, causing the weaker boy to cry in front of the whole class. A few days later SJ pantsed James in gym, except she pulled down his underwear also. James was so mortified he didn't come to school for a week while SJ was suspended for two days. She always had Logan's back no matter what happened.

She also is madly in love with Logan. It is obvious to everyone including Logan. She hung on his every word, worshipped the ground he walked on, and she always carries around the picture of her and Logan as kindergarteners. In the picture they were at a pumpkin patch, they're holding hands because they were partners that day. They happily chat with each other as they amble to Logan's AP Calculus class.

"What would I do without you?" Logan smiles at his best friend.

"Die from a mega wedgie in the hands of James Didork" SJ sarcastically says.

Logan laughs at this; he forgets that he's in a bad mood from what happened this morning. SJ always knows how to cheer Logan up, even if he's on the brink of incurable depression.

"Well Logie this is your stop" SJ says as they stop in front of Logan's first period class.

"Thanks again" Logan replies.

"Pish posh. You just owe me a visit to Starbucks." SJ pats him on the back and turns to leave.

* * *

The period that Logan hates more than gym is lunch, especially since all the popular kids inhabit the cafeteria during his lunch period. Logan is currently picking at his French fries as his friends are debating which sci-fi hit is better: Star Wars or Star Trek. His friends consist of Zeke Anderson, who is chubby with a chronic case of acne and is addicted to Naruto and Star Trek. Henry Parker, who is freakishly tall and gaunt, he's into computers and is in the process of creating his own video game. Ben Foster, who rarely talks and is always seen with a book. Then there's SJ, the only girl in the group.

"Logan dude you have to tell twin towers over here that Star Trek is better than Star Wars." Zeke exclaims pointing to Henry whom they teasingly call twin towers.

"How could you even say that Star _Wreck _is better than Star Wars? It's so fake" Henry obnoxiously defends.

"Dude and you think a midget green man and a hairy beast that makes sounds like this…" Zeke pauses and makes a really disturbing noise. It sounds like a whale dying. "Is real?" Zeke finishes.

"Guys everyone knows that Harry Potter beats those two by a landslide" SJ interjects.

This really sets Zeke off.

"That guy on a broom stick fighting a guy with no nose?" Zeke asks in a mocking way.

"What's so special about that guy with those elf ears?" SJ challenges.

"Logan what do you think is better?" SJ asks.

"I have to go with Harry Potter" Logan states.

SJ smiles and hi-fives him.

"Of course, you always take her side 'cause you love her" Zeke whines. Zeke secretly likes SJ, and is envious of Logan. Logan turns a bright red and SJ tells Zeke to shut his pi hole.

"You _llllllloooooovvvvveeee_ her" Zeke makes these annoying kissing noises and Henry joins in.

SJ throws baby carrots at them.

Soon enough they are talking about something else and Logan is able to daydream again.

He's secretly watching the most popular kids at school. He finds himself fascinated with them for no particular reason. It's probably the fact that they could do anything and anyone they wanted. Or that they were the subject of everyone's conversations, the hosts of the hottest parties, and have more than two thousand friends on Facebook. They're untouchable, envied, wanted, loved, hated, and a hundred other adjectives. He watches as they talk to one another, laughing without a care in the world. Logan likes to call them the "Barbies." (Even though there are boys in the group.)They're so perfect and popular, that they're almost plastic.

Here's a little profile on this exclusive group: There's Mariah Zadro, the queen bee of Lakeview High School. She's also the captain of the cheerleading squad and Kendall Knight's girlfriend. She has chestnut brown locks with coppery highlights that are professionally styled, piercing cobalt blue eyes, and a sun kissed complexion. But don't let her beautiful looks fool you; she's mean and completely demanding. She's a spoiled little rich girl whose father owns the neighborhood mall complex. At the current moment, she's leaning her head on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall Knight is the most popular boy at Lakeview High School. He's captain of the varsity hockey team. With dirty blonde hair, turquoise blue eyes, and peanut butter tanned skin, Kendall's also the hottest guy at school. All the girls practically throw themselves and their panties at him and all the guys wish they were on the same level of awesomeness as him.

Kendall's talking to one of his best friends Carlos, who is also on the varsity hockey team. Carlos is also one of the most "off the wall" people you'll ever meet. He wears a black biker's helmet and doesn't even own a bicycle. While he's talking to Kendall, he's also flirting with his girlfriend Melhena Jones. Melhena Jones or just Mellie for short is actually one of the nicest people in the "Barbies." She's genuine, kind; however, she's an airhead. Once, during freshman year Logan tutored her in Algebra. She seriously believed that a quadratic equation has four sides.

However, Mellie is a girl who could depend on her looks to get anywhere in life.

She's a small girl with big steel blue eyes; long pin straight auburn colored hair, and a freckled beige complexion. Mellie's trying to talk to Poppy Perez who's sucking face with her boyfriend James.

You already know that James is a dickhead and a conceited douche bag with great hair.

Then there's Poppy Perez, Mariah and Mellie's best friend, co-captain of the cheerleading squad, the unofficial gossip girl of Lakeview High, and James' girlfriend. Compared to Poppy, Mariah is as good as Gandhi. Poppy's basically the devil with perky C-cup boobs. She has long curly jet-black hair, deep brown eyes, and an olive skin tone that's always caked with dark makeup. She has the biggest mouth ever, telling her something is like broadcasting it on CNN. She and James have this weird open relationship. They flirt and hook up with whomever they want, and both of them are okay with it.

"Earth to Logie" a carrot smacks Logan right on the temple. He looks at SJ, who has another carrot ready to fire.

"Hmmm?"

"You're staring at the "Icks"" SJ warns popping the carrot into her mouth.

Logan's friends aren't as nice when it comes to nicknames; they call the "Barbies" the "Icks."

"Sorry" Logan murmurs.

"Dude stop staring, it's not like you'll ever be one of them. No offense" Henry replies.

"None taken" Logan utters.

He tunes back into their conversation. It's about superheroes and super villains.

Somewhere deep inside Logan Mitchell's psyche, he can't help but feel a teeny bit offended.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! OMG I can't believe how many people actually like my story! This is very heartwarming and inspiring. I also want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed!

Thanks to:

**OptimisticallyHeartbroken**

**Browsie22**

**Gleechild**

**Music4ever1617**

**SgtGroganSG**

**Waterwicca**

**Surfergal23**

**Thank you so much!**

Words: 3,414

Rating: Teen

Pairings: Logan/Kendall, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC

Summary: 17 year old Logan Mitchell is your typical nerd. He's unpopular, unnoticed, and unappreciated. 17 year old Kendall Knight is your typical jock. He's popular, hot, and idolized. What happens when an unlikely romance blossom when they are paired for a History project.

Warning: This story contains slash. Its mild though

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon. Stacey Jane Johansen, Poppy Perez, Mariah Zadro, and Melhena Jones belong to their creators.

* * *

**Two**

It's the middle of fifth period; and seventeen year old Kendall Knight should be inside the massive, three stories high, school building. He should be in his United States History class on the second floor, seated in the very back by the large windows overlooking the football field. Instead he's outside in the student parking lot, leaning on a moss green 1989 Honda accord, a Marlboro cigarette at his pink lips. With him are his two best friends since Kindergarten James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. They're having their daily mid-morning cigarette break. James slipped a fifty to a custodian working on the windows, so they wouldn't be busted and kicked off the team. The clouds are a soupy dull gray; there is a thin layer of dirty slush covering the asphalt of the lot and the dead brownish grass nearby. It is at below freezing, and Kendall's face and fingers are frozen from the extreme cold.

Kendall is half listening to James brag about his newest sexual rendezvous with some random freshman girl. Carlos, who's coughing miserably, is hanging on James' ever word, but Kendall really doesn't give two shits.

James is always hooking up with someone, whether it's with his own girlfriend skank extraordinaire Poppy Perez, or some forty-year-old soccer mom in the middle of a mid-life crisis, or even a foreign exchange student from Zimbabwe who can't speak a word of English. Kendall can't help but be friends with James, they live in the same neighborhood; they're both on the varsity hockey team, and behind all of his ludicrous bullshit James is actually a pretty cool dude.

Kendall puts the cig to his lips and takes a lengthy drag, expertly letting the toxic air spew out of his pointed German nose. James changes the subject to his girlfriend.

"I went over to Poppy's place yesterday and walked in on her sucking some guy off" James says swaying the cigarette that's secure in his fingers back and forth in a crazed fashion.

Kendall's rolls his turquoise blue eyes with a hint of agitation.

James and Poppy have this weird open relationship, where they hookup and flirt with other people, they catch each other in the act, they don't talk for half a day swearing that they are so hurt and pissed, then they kiss and makeup.

Kendall's initial idea is to say nothing and let his friend hear himself blabber; however, he can't resist opening his mouth.

"You're so full of shit," Kendall replies with a discreet smirk. He interrupts James mid-sentence, both of his pals look at him since he's said nothing the whole time.

James gives him a look, and he smirks mischievously. "Coming from the virgin" he states smoothly with a mocking smile.

Kendall's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets, but then narrow into a glare. The only person who knows that Kendall is a chaste virgin is his girlfriend Mariah Zadro.

_So how the fuck does James know?_

"How the fuck do you know that?" Kendall asks in a low whisper.

"I have my sources" the brunette responds with a goofy arrogant smile. The smile that says _I'm a complete asshole and I love it._

Kendall tries to rack his brain for possible suspects on spilling his secret.

He looks at Carlos, who's innocently looking at him with red-rimmed eyes. Carlos doesn't have a long enough attention span to even remember being told, and Mariah doesn't like him. He thinks to Mellie, and quickly scratches her off the list. She's just too nice and clueless. Kendall then realizes the culprit. A very bitchy and slutty culprit, he might add. It has to be Poppy. Mariah probably told her, and the Brazilian/Bolivian beauty blabbed to her boyfriend. _That skanky ho bag!_

He's a little embarrassed of the fact that he's the only virgin in his group. He's probably the only virgin in eleventh grade, except for the Jesus freaks who believe that any type of sex is evil.

James has slept with every female human being in the small town that they live in, and Carlos has probably done the dirty with his girlfriend Mellie. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, except the fact that being a teenage boy and a virgin is like having a permanent "Kick Me" sign on your back.

"I can't believe you haven't tapped Mariah's ass yet" James shakes his head, so strands of his deep chestnut brown hair cover his grayish eyes.

"That's none of your business" Kendall replies dismissively.

"What would everyone think if the most popular guy in school is a total virgin?" James asks to no one in particular. "Even my man Carlos has gotten some action. No offense dude" he adds.

"None taken" the Latino says in a hoarse voice.

"You better not tell anyone" Kendall threatens.

James just laughs and pretends to think.

"I'll think about it"

"I'll tell everyone that you have a secret Chinese daughter named Ming" Kendall improvises with a malicious grin.

James stops for a minute by looking into space; he then jerks his head to look at the blonde. "Hey, that's not even true!" James whines.

"People don't have to know that" Kendall shrugs his broad shoulders.

"Even if you feed everyone that bullshit, chicks dig the whole teenage daddy thing" James muses with a triumphant grin.

Kendall and Carlos give their brunette friend _you can't be serious_ looks.

"Yeah… tell yourself that" Kendall says sneeringly. He drops the butt of his cig to the asphalt ground, and squishes it with a Nike clad foot. He then proceeds towards the west hallway entrance, James and Carlos trailing him. They all bound down the empty hallway, walking past the weight room.

"We need to get late passes" James says.

"We need to find that lady Boobs" Carlos adds.

"It's Babs" Kendall corrects.

As if on cue, a familiar female's voices calls to them from the opposite direction. "Where you boys going?" the voice asks.

Knowing exactly whom the girly East Coast voice belongs to, the three best friends whirl around on their sneakers with innocent boyish grins plastered on their flawless faces. "Hey Babs" they say simultaneously, almost melodic. She's just the woman they are looking for.

The forty two year old woman saunters towards them, a rhythmic swing in her petite, size zero hips. Barbara or Babs for short, is a new school aide, who moved to Lakeview from some school in Brooklyn, New York.

Even though they would never admit it, the boys take total advantage of the middle-aged woman. Babs is the reason why they never really get into any trouble.

"Aren't ya'll supposed to be in class?" Babs asks placing a small, freckled hand on her jean-clad hip. She has her clipboard tucked under her arm. The boys say nothing, since they haven't come up with a good excuse. However, they all spit out completely different answers.

"We just went to the nurse"

"We got out of lunch"

"It's our free period"

"Stop playing around" Babs replies.

The boys look at each other at a loss for words.

James then steps forward, ready to do what he's best at.

_Flirting of course! _

"You look stunning as always" James purrs, giving the woman a flirtatious wink.

Babs rolls her deep oak colored eyes, a bit flattered. James' claim is such an overstatement. She's dressed in a pair of faded hipster jeans that are snug to her narrow waist and fall loosely down her short legs, a scoop neck homecoming t-shirt that shows off her fake balloon sized cleavage and the butterfly tattoo on her left boob, and cheap rubber flip flops (even though it's freezing outside.) Her long stringy beach blonde hair is in a messy ponytail, strands lining her leathery tanned oval shaped face. Her eyes are lined with charcoal colored eyeliner in a messy cat eye look, and her lips are painted a trashy red.

She crosses her skinny arms across her chest, and frowns at the teenage boys. "What do you boys want?" Babs asks in her New Jersey like accent.

"Can't we just be nice?" James asks defensively and a little whiny.

Babs glances at her silver cubic zirconia watch that is hanging on her bony wrist. "You boys are twenty five minutes late to fifth period and you all reek of cigarette smoke" she raises a thin overly arched eyebrow. The woman taps her size four feet, waiting for a clever rebuttal.

James throws up his arms in defeat and sighs, "Okay fine!" He sticks out his bottom lip, "Can we get passes to class?"

Babs examines the three boys, who are all smiling with hopeful grins on their faces. She seems to have finally grown a backbone, except she crumbles. She rolls her eyes and flips through her clipboard to pull out three fresh pink late slips.

"Y'know boys I can't always do this" Babs says authoritatively as she scrawls the needed information onto the slips. She hands each boy a pass, and they gingerly accept. James engulfs the less than five feet tall woman into his muscled arms.

"Thanks sugar" he coos.

"Get to class boys" she commands, she can't help but smile.

The boys bid their adieu and all go in opposite directions.

* * *

One of the few non-AP classes that Logan has is United States History. He's sitting in his usual seat, in the middle by the large windows, overlooking the football field. This is the only class that Logan completely despises. He could care less about the Monroe Doctrine, the Spanish-American war, or Manifest Destiny. This is also his lowest class average, a measly ninety. His mother never lets him forget that Lyndsey not only took _AP _United States History, she had a ninety-eight in the class. The only reason this class sucks less is that SJ is in the class. She sits next to him.

Ms. Cooper, the twenty-seven year old teacher; is talking about a new project. "With a partner you will have to pick a war that the United States was involved in and analyze it" she explains as she hands out the outline, teetering on her black pumps through the straight rows.

SJ looks at Logan, with a knowing smirk. They've always been partners for everything in this class.

As Ms. Cooper is in the middle of explaining something about partners, the classroom door flings open and Kendall Knight strolls in. He has his five-subject notebook tucked under his arm and a pink late pass slip. He hands the slip to a scowling Ms. Cooper. The woman does not tolerate tardiness, especially if you decide to walk into her class half way through the period. However, this is Kendall Knight we're talking about. What would the lady say? _Kendall Knight the greatest and coolest hockey player in Lakeview history you have detention forever!_

Um…no.

Unless she wants her car egged that very afternoon, she'd keep her mouth shut. Kendall walks through Logan's row to his usual seat in the very back by the window, he smells of cigarette smoke.

Ms. Cooper puts the slip on her desk and clears her throat. "As I was saying, I've decided that I will be picking partners this time, to switch things up" Ms. Cooper announces. The room erupts in a storm of groans.

Logan groans because he knows that Ms. Cooper isn't going to put the two smartest people (him and SJ) together.

SJ groans because Ms. Cooper has some weird vendetta against her and she's sure the woman would put her with someone intolerable.

Mellie (who is also in the class) groans because she frankly hates doing work, she would rather go shopping and make out with her boyfriend.

Ms. Cooper clears her throat again and picks up a clipboard from her desk; she begins to read off of the clipboard.

"Stacey Jane and—"

"It's SJ" SJ calls out. Ms. Cooper shoots the girl a scowl.

"SJ and Melhena"

SJ's pallid face turns into an expression of sheer terror. Logan feels bad for the girl; he knows that by the end of this project, SJ's going to have to get a prescription for Prozac.

Ms. Cooper's authoritative voice reads through the list causing Logan to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. He's nervous; he doesn't want to be with someone other than SJ. By the time the teacher gets to his name, his hands are quivering and a huge lump forms in his throat.

"Logan and Kendall"

Logan's face contorts into a grimace. His stomach lurches and he feels as if he has to throw up. Logan steals a glance at Kendall.

Kendall's looking out of the window completely oblivious to the catastrophe that just happened.

Logan's going to beg Ms. Cooper for another partner, he'll bribe her, and he'll fuck her if he has to. He's pretty sure that the woman would sympathize with him.

"You will not be able to change partners, so don't ask" Ms. Cooper warns. Logan lets his head fall onto the desk with a soft thud.

Just his luck.

The bell rings and Logan sluggishly gathers his binder and pencil case and stuffs them into his bag. He waits for SJ to pack up her things and they walk out of the class together. They start to walk towards the east hallway when Mellie stops them.

"Hi Luis" Mellie smiles and waves weakly.

He doesn't have the heart to tell her his real name. She's been calling him Luis since freshman year.

"Hi Mellie" Logan waves back.

"I guess I'm working with you SJ" Mellie directs towards a sullen faced SJ.

"I guess so" SJ snaps.

"What do S and J stand for?"

"Kill me now!" SJ gripes throwing her short hands into the air. She stalks off down the crowded and noisy hallway.

"Did I do something" Mellie asks innocently. Her doe like eyes wide with confusion.

"She's just in a bad mood" Logan says apologetically. Mellie then shrugs her narrow shoulders.

"I hope Stacey Jane feels better."

* * *

Kendall strolls into the clamorous cafeteria, his black Under Armour backpack carelessly slung on a sweater clad shoulder. Everyone's eyes seem to drift over to the cafeteria's entrance, curious and awed by his very presence. He even notices a group of freshman girls by the vending machines; they are all giggling shyly with ogling eyes.

_Not that he minds._

He scans the brightly lit café with his brilliant blue eyes; the café is at its busiest. His usual group of friends are at their usual table by the windows, huddled together, as if they were whispering pieces of gossip so scandalous, that no one else is privileged enough to hear.

His eyes drift to the overflowing garbage cans, where a group of nerds are playing Yu-Gi-Oh, among them is his partner Logan Mitchell for that history project. He's dressed in a dorky picked-out-by-a-mother green and yellow tartan button down.

He's been meaning to talk to Logan. Kendall knows that the boy is exceptionally intelligent, since his hand is never down in class. This kid would get him an easy hundred, not that he needed it. One of the blonde's long kept secrets is that he is secretly a History buff. It's really the only class that he does well in; he has a ninety in the class. It's the only class that he feels smart in, even though he never raises his hand.

_How scandalous._

Instead of walking straight to his table, the golden boy detours to the nerd table. The overweight kid with a serious acne issue and the tall lanky dude both stop the card game and look at Kendall with disbelief. Logan and a tiny girl in their class both turn to look up at him.

"Hey Mitchell" Kendall says, hands in his Levi jeans. The café goes into a hushed silence; Kendall knows that all eyes are on him.

_Aren't they always? _

Logan looks around with incredulousness in his eyes. "Hi" he squeaks nervously, thinking that Kendall is here to kick his ass. "We're partners for Cooper's project," Kendall replies, stating the obvious.

"Um…okay" Logan stammers, a puzzled expression on his pale face.

Kendall fishes his pocket for the yellow post-it note, with his address scrawled onto it. He hands it to Logan, who hesitantly unfolds it and examines it. A faint line forms across his nose, as he furrows his dark eyebrows. The girl cranes her neck to look at the note, and then looks up at Kendall with her big green eyes.

"What is this for?" she interrogates icily.

"I was going to tell Logan to meet me at my house tomorrow after school, not that it's any of your business" Kendall retorts. The girl narrows her eyes, and scowls at the blonde.

"Asshole" she murmurs turning away.

Kendall turns on his heels and ambles to his table. The café slowly returns to its noisy state. He wordlessly takes a seat next to his girlfriend, and wraps an arm around her narrow shoulders. Mariah swats his arm away, tilts her head, and gives him a dirty look.

"What were you doing at the loser table?" she asks in her high pitched voice, her piercing blue eyes boring into Kendall's.

"Logan Mitchell is my partner for Cooper's History project" he shrugs his shoulders, as if it isn't a big deal.

"You have such bad luck" Mariah snaps sharply, taking a small sip of her diet coke.

"I have that lard ass Zeke Anderson as my partner" James says referring to Logan's fat friend.

"I have SJ as my partner" Mellie pipes up.

"OMG I'd rather have my hair chopped off than be partners with any of those losers" Mariah scoffs wickedly. She discreetly runs her slender manicured fingers through her perfectly coiffed locks.

"It sucks to be all of you" Poppy singsongs mockingly.

"Who's you partner then?" James asks raising a curious eyebrow.

"Mariah" Poppy smiles.

"Unlike the rest of you, I know how to get what I want" the queen bee haughtily says.

Kendall can't help but agree. He remembers when they first met in the first grade.

_It was an October morning, when a tall blue-eyed girl strutted into the classroom. She was dressed in a pink ruffled dress with a bow in the back. "Class, this is a new student who moved from Italy, her name is Mariah Zadro" Ms. Myers, the plump first grade teacher announced with an excited grin._

_The young Mariah, with a hand on her hip introduced herself in her thick Italian accent. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the room. She spotted a very cute blonde-haired boy sitting at table five. _

"_Sit anywhere you want sweetie" Ms. Myers gushed. _

_Mariah smirk wickedly, and strolled over to table five. At that table was the blonde boy, a dark-haired boy wearing a motorcycle jacket, a Latin boy wearing a bicycle helmet, and a tiny girl who was adoringly staring at the Latino boy. Mariah made sure that Ms. Myers wasn't looking. _

"_Get up" she hissed at the brunette boy._

"_No" he retorted._

_Mariah kicked him in the knee with a brass buckled ballet flat. When Ms. Myers scurried over and asked what happened, the brunette boy said that he banged his knee onto one of the legs of the desk._

_Ms. Myers sent him to the nurse; and Mariah triumphantly took a seat next to her blonde crush._

"_Hi, I'm Mariah" Mariah confidently replied to the blonde._

"_Hi, I'm Kendall" the blonde greeted._

"_You're my new boyfriend" Mariah said sweetly kissing Kendall on the cheek. _

The only thing that Miss Zadro doesn't know how to do, is give up her virginity.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Its not as long as the rest, but good enough. I actually think that this is my weakest chapter. But that's just me.

Thanks to:

**asLightasDark**

**Zyrillose**

**OptimisticallyHeartbroken**

**butterflybabe23 **

**MiyaKamiya **

**smartychick**

**Music4ever1617**

**UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate**

**TheRescuer2**

**xDanniBTR**

**Adorable Angel3**

**child who is cool**

**gleechild**

**surfergal23**

**SgtGroganSG**

For reviewing chapter 2!

Words: 2,915

Rating: Teen

Pairings: Logan/Kendall, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC

Summary: 17 year old Logan Mitchell is your typical nerd. He's unpopular, unnoticed, and unappreciated. 17 year old Kendall Knight is your typical jock. He's popular, hot, and idolized. What happens when an unlikely romance blossom when they are paired for a History project.

Warning: This story contains slash. Its mild though

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon. Stacey Jane Johansen, Poppy Perez, Mariah Zadro, and Melhena Jones belong to their creators.

* * *

**Three**

Logan's black leather-strapped watch reads _3:54_ on its little LED screen, when he rings the doorbell to the Knight residence.

From the outside the home seems modest, complete with a small snow covered lawn, a large ash tree devoid of leaves with snowy concave branches, a rusted gate with a broken latch, and a green Honda accord with a dent on the driver's door parked askew on the cracked asphalt driveway. The dirty front door in serious need of a paintjob creaks open and Kendall's blonde head pops out. He steps aside and lets the shivering Logan in.

The warmth of the air kisses Logan's frigid cheeks, causing the brunette to sigh with satisfaction. He stomps the gray snow off of his leather boots and onto the fraying mat. Logan kicks off his boots and neatly lays them next to a pair of pink and white girl sneakers. He wriggles out of his oversized blue and gray parka and hangs it onto a wooden coat rack.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go to chess club," Logan says apologetically.

"It's cool" Kendall assures.

Logan follows the blonde up a flight of rickety steps, which are clad in a dust-ridden carpet.

Soon enough, Logan is standing in the bedroom of the most popular guy in school. The walls are painted a soft blue, and are decorated with posters of players from the Minnesota Wild. The room is tiny compared to Logan's, and is surprisingly clean. There is a dark plywood bureau covered with hockey trophies, plaques, and ribbons. Logan now realizes why Kendall Knight is heavily worshipped at their high school. He's pretty fucking awesome at what he does.

Logan's a little surprised, from the looks of things Kendall doesn't come from a wealthy family like the rest of his friends.

Kendall takes a seat on his bed that makes a weird creak noise; he digs through his backpack, and retrieves a massive textbook with crumpled papers jammed inside.

"You could sit" Kendall politely grins revealing two perfect rows of pearl white teeth.

Logan hesitantly perches on the edge of the bed, as it creaks. He pulls out his favorite hunter green colored Moleskine notepad and a Mont Blanc fountain pen, that his father blew two hundred dollars on for Hanukah. He flips through the pages filled with caricature drawings and calculus equations, and lands on a clean page.

"I think we should do the Civil War" Kendall replies, as he flips through his textbook.

Logan groans inwardly, as he scribbles the date on the page in his neat almost girlish handwriting. Logan desperately wants to disagree. He despises the Civil War and anything that has to do it, mainly because he got a pathetic eight seven on the Civil War unit exam.

_Poor Boy_

Instead, Logan sighs in defeat, and nods his head wearily. He begins to jot down facts about the war in bullet points:

**The Civil War begin in 1859**

**North Carolina was the first state to secede from the Union.**

_Blah. Blah. Blah_

Logan can't help but notice that the blonde jock is looking over his shoulder, and examining his notes with his brilliant blue eyes. "The Civil War began in 1861" Kendall says smoothly.

Logan looks up from his notebook.

"What?"

"The Civil War started in 1961, not 1859" Kendall repeats, pointing to that bullet point in Logan's notebook.

Logan can't believe his elfish ears. He tries to hide his shock but his cheeks give him away. He crosses that bullet point out with a straight line.

"Oh"

"It was South Carolina who seceded from the Union"

Logan scans his notebook and lo and behold spots his newest faux pas.

Instead of writing South Carolina, he writes North Carolina. He tries not to feel too bad; he always gets confused with the Carolinas.

_No biggie. _

What's a big deal is the fact that Kendall Knight, a meathead jock is the one correcting him. Logan's the one who's supposed to correct Kendall; it's definitely not the other way around. Logan continues to write, only to feel pressure because Kendall's turquoise blue eyes are watching his every move like a Hawk.

"I think you should add that Ulysses S. Grant led the Union to victory" Kendall offers matter-of-factly.

Logan, who's frustrated with Kendall knowing more about the Civil War than he does, blurts his next response.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Excuse me?"

Logan suddenly feels very self-conscious and a little rude. "Um… nothing" he says shyly.

Kendall flips his hair out of his eyes.

"You thought I was going to make you do all the work, didn't you?" Kendall asks; his blue eyes staring into Logan's brown ones.

Logan can't tell if Kendall is offended or not. His cheeks turn a florid red color, as he embarrassedly looks at Kendall's linoleum tiled floor.

"Dude! It's okay! No need to sweat!" Kendall playfully shoves Logan.

The brunette lets out a little uneasy laugh, clasping his hand over the spot Kendall shoved him.

"You seem like a trustworthy guy" Kendall randomly states.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you a secret. You have to pinky promise not to tell" Kendall warns. Logan doesn't know what to do or think.

_Why would Kendall tell him a secret?_

Kendall stretches out his pinky, and Logan hastily clasps his pinky to Kendall's.

"Alright…." Kendall pauses, to add a dramatic effect. "I'm actually a History nerd. I have a ninety five in Cooper's class" Kendall announces.

Logan's face contorts with confusion.

_That's Kendall's big secret?_

Logan half-expected something more scandalous, like Kendall knocking up Mariah, or even Kendall cheating on his girlfriend. He's also a little relieved, because he doesn't want to be the one held accountable for guarding a secret that scandalous.

Logan's eyes narrow with shock and jealousy. It's now that the brunette realizes that Kendall has a higher average than him, by a mere but crucial five points. It's a rare cataclysmic event more devastating than a 10.0 earthquake. Well… in Logan's mind it is.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen. _

_

* * *

_

**4 weeks later**

It's Friday night, and Kendall is sitting on Mariah's seventeenth century style canopy bed. Mariah's favorite song, _The Scientist _by Coldplay, is playing softly in the background on her pink iPod dock, sitting on her end table. The room smells of sandalwood and dark incense, thanks to Mariah's signature scent _Opium _by Yves Saint Laurent. The room is dim, save for the candles all around the vicinity. There are pink rose petals on the carpeted floor, forming a heart.

Tonight is Mariah and Kendall's fifth year anniversary, they've been together since the sixth grade. Tonight is the night Mariah's parents are at some dinner party in Minneapolis, which is fantastic, since the lovebirds now have the huge two acre mansion to themselves. They could choose from at least thirty rooms to have sex in.

"I'm back" Mariah calls, sauntering back into her room with two champagne flutes full of Pinot Noir.

She looks absolutely stunning in a pair of True Religion skin tight jeans, a lacy midriff, and five inch Manolo peep-toe pumps.

Kendall suddenly feels absolutely horny, just by the sight of Mariah's pierced navel.

She sits next to him, crossing her long legs, and handing him a champagne flute.

"Cheers to us" Mariah announces with a smile.

They clink glasses, and Kendall takes a sip, the sweet taste of the wine sliding down his throat.

"I can't believe it's been five years" Mariah says with a little laugh.

Kendall can't either, he's spent half of his life with her, it's as if they are married already.

"I have a gift for you" Mariah coos, she places her half finished glass on the carpeted floor, and pulls out a box, wrapped in shiny pink wrapping paper and a satiny white bow. With an excited giggle, she hands it to him.

"Open it"

Kendall carefully removes the bow and slices the glittery paper open. In his hands is a black box with ROLEX printed on it. He takes the top off revealing a white diamond watch. It looks as if it could easily have cost a couple thousand dollars. Kendall kisses her on her glossed bow lips. "It's awesome" he says, clasping the watch onto his muscular wrist.

"Now my turn" he replies.

He hands her a box wrapped in white and silver paper. She practically snatches it from him, and tears it open. She gasps at the sight of a beautiful charm bracelet.

"I love it!" she squeals, clapping her hands together excitedly.

It took Kendall three months of saving to afford that bracelet. Now that she loved it, he moves on to more important matters. One being having sex with her.

This is the perfect time to make his move.

Kendall leans in, cupping Mariah's heart shaped face, and presses his lips against hers. He slips his wet tongue into her mouth, eagerly exploring the moist and all too familiar cavern. Their noses are touching, a complete juxtaposition to each other. Kendall's nose is long and strikingly pointed, Mariah's is rounded and curved like a ski slope.

Mariah grabs tufts of her boyfriend's burgundy button down, pulling him closer. It's her favorite shirt on Kendall, and she had to resist pouncing on him the minute she saw him in it. Kendall's twines his slender fingers through Mariah's silky chestnut brown hair, pulling them down onto her Egyptian cotton clad bed.

He gets on top of her, careful not to suffocate the petite girl. Kendall breaks the kiss and begins sucking on the flesh of Mariah's bare shoulder. He could feel Mariah's back arching, as she lets out a soft moan. His hands then find their way to her belt. He tries unclasping the studded belt while trying to kiss her.

He's about to unbutton her jeans, when Mariah abruptly whispers for him to stop. She silently pushes him off of her, and sits up.

She embarrassedly buries her face into her manicured hands.

'What's wrong?" Kendall asks breathily. The fabric in his Hollister jeans are tight around his crotch.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, her glossed bottom lip quivering.

"What's wrong?" Kendall repeats, pulling her chin up gently with a hand.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Kendall asks a little annoyed, his dick twitching miserably.

"I'm not ready"

"Gosh Mariah, what's your problem?" Kendall blurts rudely.

"Excuse me" Mariah pulls away from Kendall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You never want to have sex" Kendall snaps.

"I'm not ready" Mariah retorts angrily.

"You're such a tease sometimes" Kendall mutters.

Mariah stands up and slaps Kendall squarely on his cheek.

"Get out!" she spits, stalking off to her bathroom and slamming the door.

* * *

It's Friday night, and Logan is curled up on the black leather couch in the living room. His brown eyes are glued to the fifty-four inch flat screen TV. He's watching TiVoed episodes of his favorite medical drama, House MD. In his lap is a plastic bowl of lightly buttered popcorn. Every so often, he stuffs his mouth with the buttery goodness.

Logan gets up from his comfortable position during commercial to fill up on popcorn.

The door bell suddenly rings.

Logan furrows his dark eyebrows, he didn't expect anyone tonight. His parents are in Minneapolis for the Minnesota Doctor's Association dinner. They booked a room at the Hilton Minneapolis Hotel, and were going to be back tomorrow afternoon.

Logan pauses the TV with the remote, and walks to the front door. He doesn't look through the peep hole and swings the door open.

Kendall Knight is standing there on his door step, teeth chattering from the extreme cold.

"Hey Mitchell" Kendall says through chattering teeth, he has a black plastic bag in his hands.

"Can you let me in?" Kendall asks.

When Mariah kicked him out, Kendall called James and Carlos to see if they wanted to hang out and get drunk. Of course, they were both busy with their girlfriends.

_That's because they have lives. _

So Kendall decided to pay Logan a visit. They haven't talked for almost a week, mostly because they didn't have to. They presented their project in History almost a week and a half ago, and got an A+. Logan stands aside, and Kendall scurries inside.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asks, closing the door.

"To hang out" Kendall simply says, yanking off his gloves and jacket. He carelessly throws them on the floor.

"What's in the bag?" Logan asks curiously, pointing to the black bag in Kendall hands.

The blonde throws the plastic bag to the floor, revealing a barely finished bottle of Pinot Noir. He swiped it from Mariah's house as he was leaving. "Want to finish it with me?" Kendall asks with a devious smirk.

Logan blushes, he's never drank a drop of alcohol in his life.

"Not really"

"Ah c'mon stop being a pussy" Kendall says mockingly.

Kendall extends the bottle to Logan.

"I dare ya"

Logan hesitantly takes the bottle, unscrews the top, and bravely takes a sip. He grimaces at its bitter alcoholic taste.

Logan couldn't help but smile. He's never broken any rules.

_So this is what it feel like to be badass._

_

* * *

_

Logan's brown eyes sluggishly crack open, flecks of sunlight greeting them. He has a throbbing headache, as if someone dropped a ton of bricks on his fragile head. He runs his tongue against his lips; they are chapped and taste bitter.

He feels as if he has to throw up.

He languidly wriggles out of the heavy comforter, and sits on the edge of his bed. His body is aching, particularly his ass. He doesn't remember anything that's happened last night; it's as if he blacked out.

What he's greeted to puzzles the young brunette.

He sees an empty bottle of Pinot Noir abandoned on his floor, drops of the dark red liquid staining his carpet. That's weird, because Logan has never even tasted wine.

His eyes lazily scan his floor; his clothes are strewn in crumpled piles on the floor. He notices his Jockey boxers entwined with his sweatpants. He then looks down to his waist and realizes he's naked, save for the sock on his left foot.

Logan scrunches his nose, puzzled as to why he would be naked.

He turns, wincing in pain, to the other side of his room.

He notices tufts of blond hair sticking out of his comforter. He gently pulls the comforter down the mysterious person's face. Logan's heart begins to palpitate, his eyes bulge wildly almost popping out of their sockets; his face turns an ashen white color.

He sees Kendall there, his eyes closed, a trickle of drool coming down his chin.

_What the fuck? _

This all has to be part of a very obscene nightmare.

Any minute now, Logan would wake up, fully clothed in pajama pants and a NYU tee. He would be alone is his bed, and his parents would already be back from their night in Minneapolis. Kendall would be on the other side of town, at his home.

There is no way in hell that Logan Mitchell drunkenly hooked up with the most popular guy in school, Kendall Knight.

It's preposterous!

Logan's not even gay; he's never even had his first kiss.

And even if he was gay, his parents would totally disown him.

Logan takes a deep breath and pinches himself on the arm, almost puncturing his skin.

But nothing happens; Kendall is still just a few inches away from him, snoring softly.

The room begins to spin, and Logan's stomach lurches violently. He clasps a hand over his mouth, and dashes to the bathroom. He gets on his knees, clutching the white toilet as if it's his lifeline. His eyes begin to water, as he wretches the contents of his stomach into the porcelain toilet. Logan suddenly feels dirty, like a used condom. He cannot believe he lost his virginity, had his first kiss, and got drunk for the first time, all in one night.

He desperately needs a cold shower, he reeks of stale sex. Logan grabs a towel that's slung on the back of the bathroom door, and wraps it around his waist. He then trudges back to his room. He trips over a Nike sneakers, and face plants onto the floor.

This wakes Kendall up.

"Mariah?" he drawls, almost incoherently.

The blonde gets up, and notices that he's naked and has sticky residue on the inside of his thighs. The events of last night float back into the jock's head.

Mariah kicked him out, he decided to go to Logan Mitchell's house, and he convinced the nerd to get drunk, then in a drunken haze they hooked up.

He shakes his blonde hair; it's probably some bad dream.

Kendall staggers to where his clothes are, to see Logan on the floor in a towel, weeping inaudibly.

"Fuck" Kendall whispers.

He grabs his boxers and slips them on.

"Mitchell what the fuck happened?"

Logan looks up at Kendall, his red rimmed eyes watery, his bottom lip quivering.

"I dunno" is his answer.

Suddenly, Kendall's Nokia that's lying on the floor near his pants, buzzes. He achingly bends down, and checks the caller ID. It's his girlfriend. He flips his phone open and presses TALK.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry for kicking you out last night" Mariah says in a sweet apologetic tone.

"Um… okay"

"Are you busy?"

"No"

_At least not now, he isn't. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! Sorry so much for not updating sooner! This chapter was so hard to write! I frankly do not like it, but hey, what can I do?

I want to give a shout out to:

**smartychick**

**alexrock502**

**ThingsLeftBehind**

**OptimisticallyHeartbroken**

**SpotsPuppy**

**Music4ever1617**

**xDanniBTR**

**gleechild**

**Zyrillrose**

**surfergal23**

**butterflybabe23**

**child who is cool**

**Elizibeth Snow**

**EpicInTheLibrary**

**Bigtimeobsession**

**Ranorexic**

**TheRescuer2**

**waterwicca**

**UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate**

**SgtGroganSG**

Thanks for your lovely reviews!

Words: 2,807

Rating: Teen

Pairings: Logan/Kendall, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC

Summary: 17 year old Logan Mitchell is your typical nerd. He's unpopular, unnoticed, and unappreciated. 17 year old Kendall Knight is your typical jock. He's popular, hot, and idolized. What happens when an unlikely romance blossom when they are paired for a History project.

Warning: This story contains slash. Its mild though

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon. Stacey Jane Johansen, Poppy Perez, Mariah Zadro, and Melhena Jones belong to their creators.

* * *

**Four**

It's Monday evening, and Logan finds himself cooped up in his toasty bedroom. He's sitting miserably on his Italian cotton clad bed. His legs are crossed Indian style, his back is slouched against the cherry oak headboard, and in his clammy hands is a tattered copy of _Lord of the Flies _by William Golding. His light brown eyes are wearily scanning the yellowing pages, but his brain is not making any sense of the very descriptive words.

He lets out a disgruntled whimper, and brashly hurls the book across the room. It goes flying, bounces of a light green painted wall and falls to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. He's had enough, of pretending that he's a hundred percent okay. He's been forcing himself to do homework, to get his crowded mind of things, but reading a stupid novel for his AP English Literature class is the last thing on Logan's mind.

For once in his life, there are more important matters to attend to. His unorthodox drunken hook up with Kendall Knight, being on top of the list.

He's been a complete mess since that fateful day. He hasn't had a good night's sleep all weekend; every time Logan closes his eyes his mind is plagued with images of Kendall's naked body standing over him, as he's laying on the floor crying like a little bitch.

Logan hasn't been more confused in his life. He doesn't know what to think or do. Logan was so not ready to lose his V card; he hasn't even jacked off to a dirty magazine yet. He always assumed that he would lose his virginity to a person who had a vagina, preferably SJ's sister Becky Johansen.

_Who's Becky Johansen?_

_I'll tell you about her a little later. _

He's angry at Kendall for getting him drunk and then taking advantage of him. He's certain that he's some random hook up to the jock, who probably fucked numerous people before him. What's worse is that he can't tell a soul. His devout and overbearing Jewish mother would surely disown him and kick him to the curb. His immature friends wouldn't be able to keep a secret that huge to themselves. Then there's SJ.

_Oh God. _

Logan didn't even think of his best friend until now. He could already see the hurt look in her big green eyes, her pink bottom lip quivering. She's so in love with him, and it would only break her heart to hear something so devastating. Their friendship just wouldn't be the same. Even though, she has no clue about it all, he feels so guilty. He has to do something about it. Logan racks his brain for possible ideas, and the first idea that comes to his head, is asking her on a date.

He's a little skeptical though.

_Is going to go on a date with her out of pity? Or is their deeper reason as to why?_

_Revenge maybe?_

He makes up his mind. He going to grow some balls and take a risk. Logan grabs his iPhone, which is sitting on top of his AP Italian textbook. He scans his speed dial and quickly composes a text to SJ.

**Logan: Want to go to the movies w/ me Friday night?**

His phone beeps almost immediately. He heart races as he opens the new text. He doesn't know why he so nervous, SJ wouldn't turn him down in a million years.

**SJ: As on a date?**

**Logan: Sure**

**SJ: Are you joking? If you r I'm gonna sock u in the face! **

**Logan: Dead serious**

**SJ: Then…YES! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Logan slams the door to his BMW, which is parked on the curb in front of SJ's decent sized Victorian style home. It's dark out, with a full moon shining incandescently in the clear starless sky. Logan stuffs his gloveless hands into the deep pockets of his wool J. Crew pea coat. He wanders through the black wrought iron gate, and up the concrete steps leading to the front door. He's nervous, since he's never been on a date before. He spent at least two hours picking the right outfit to wear on his first date.

_Girly much? _

He apprehensively runs a trembling hand through his disheveled raven colored hair. His crisp moss green button down shirt, that's under his jacket suddenly feels constricting on his scrawny body. He takes a deep calming breath of the brisk Minnesota air, and adjusts his square framed glasses on his nose. He hesitantly balls his hand into a weak fist, and knocks on the Johansen's burgundy colored door.

Almost immediately, the door gracefully swings open revealing a SJ's twenty year old sister Becky Johansen. Logan's eyes widen a bit, his first crush and the subject of his wet dreams, is standing there a hand perched on her narrow hip and an alluring smile on her face. She and her younger sister SJ could pass for identical twins.

They have the same petite build, the same cherubic structured face, the same bright emerald green eyes, the same milky white complexion, and the same long brown hair.

Becky is clad in a pair of black opaque leggings, a long white polka dot chiffon tunic, and leather black ankle boots, with silver studs. Her brown hair cascades beautifully down her shoulders in that just-rolled-out-of-bed look. Her lips are painted a racy red, her emerald green eyes rimmed with charcoal black eyeliner. She looks stunning as always, and immediately his young heart starts to race. He remembers the last time he and Becky saw each other. It was three years ago, the summer before Becky left for California to go to college:

_Fifteen year old Logan ambled naïvely into the Johansen's pristine backyard, which was a world of its own. It was a half acre of sprawling perfectly manicured grass, complete with a brick patio, a garden full of light sky blue hydrangeas, salmon pink roses, and vividly purple petunias, and a curved in ground pool. _

_It was a blistering hot August day, Logan's white cotton Hanes t-shirt was sticking to his scrawny frame. He was sweating profusely, his thick unruly black hair matted grossly to his moist forehead. It was noon, and his mother had just dropped him off to meet up with SJ. They planned to go to the science museum in next city over._

"_Hi Logan," a sultry female's voice cooed. _

_Logan's eyes drifted over to the pool, and there was eighteen year old Becky Johansen. She was sitting on a nautical print Lounge chair, a strawberry daiquiri in her supple hands. Logan's jaw dropped to the grassy Earth underneath him. _

_Not only did she look absolutely delicious (as always), but she was topless. Logan gaped stupidly at her perfectly curvaceous B-cup breasts, blood rushing to his other head. This was the first time he actually saw a girl's boobies. _

"_Hi…Beck…y," Logan said, swallowing hard._

_He shifted uncomfortably, trying to make his hard-on as invisible as possible. _

"_Looking for my sis?" she asked, taking a slow teasing sip of her frothy drink._

_Logan nodded wearily, he felt like a complete pervert._

"_It's hot isn't it?" Becky asked, fanning herself with the August issue of Teen Vogue. _

"_Yes you are," Logan whispered inaudibly. _

"_Can you do me a favor L?" _

"_Sure. Anything,"_

_Becky picked up a bottle of Coppertone Sport SPF 30 lotion, which was sitting underneath her seat. _

"_Can you put some of this on my back? I don't want to burn," Becky asked with her beautiful smile. _

_Logan was about to walk over and actually live out his ultimate fantasy, when SJ stopped him. _

"_Ugh… Becky put on a damn shirt," SJ called, from out of nowhere._

_SJ looked frumpy compared to her sizzling sister. She was clad in denim overalls, a yellow top, and black Keds. _

_Becky crossed her long arms over her exposed assets, and gave her sister a sinister glare. "Oh… stop being jealous SJ," Becky snapped accusingly. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're just mad because your boyfriend likes me more," Becky replied, rolling her eyes. _

"_He's not my boyfriend," SJ retorted with a growl. _

"_Yeah right," Becky covered her eyes with her large sunglasses. _

"_Let's go Logan," _

_SJ gave her old sister one last dirty look, before dragging a disappointed Logan away._

Logan is a bit perplexed. He's pretty sure that Becky's supposed to be at UCLA in Los Angeles.

"Hey Becky," Logan waves weakly, a shy smile on his face.

The older girl uncharacteristically frowns at him, her green eyes narrowing into a deadly glare. If looks could kill, Logan Mitchell would be long gone and six feet under.

"I can't believe you can't even recognize your own best friend!" she growls, placing her hands on her hips, boring her eyes into his.

"What?" Logan asks, furrowing his eyebrows. He considers himself pretty smart, however, at the moment he's lost.

"It's me you dummy!"

Logan's mouth gapes open, as he stares stupidly at the girl.

This has to be some practical joke.

He's half-expecting the girl to laugh in his face, and yell on the top of her lungs "April Fool's Day!"

_But it's not April. _

"SJ?"

"Who else?" she throws her small hands into the air in an exasperated fashion.

_Oops. _

Logan's blown away and totally speechless. SJ looks so unrecognizable.

She looks like the brunette version of Kate Moss.

_Except without the drugs, of course. _

He suddenly feels really bad for mistaking her for her hot older sister. He assumed that she would be dressed in her usual uniform consisting of an argyle sweater, a plain pleated skirt, black tights, and her scuffed leather penny loafers. He's never seen her look so feminine and sexy.

_There's a first time for everything. _

"I'm sorry," Logan embarrassedly looks at the ground, not daring to look SJ directly in the eyes.

"I'm going to go change," SJ says almost inaudibly, a sullen look on her dewy face. She's about to close the door, when Logan stops it with his foot.

"Don't do that,"

"And why not?"

"'Cause you look so hot," Logan says sincerely, with a weak laugh. Logan watches as SJ's green irises soften, she blushes furiously like a little school girl.

"Not bad yourself," she finally says with a smile.

"How 'bout you get to pick the movie," Logan offers, cracking an innocent grin.

"Black Swan," SJ answers quickly.

"Black Swan it is," Logan nods, he extends his hand. SJ gazes at his hands and finally clasps her to his. They bound down the steps and towards Logan's car.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever mistake me for Becky ever again, I'm gonna cut your balls off."

Logan peers down at SJ, whose smirking mischievously. He chuckles softly and squeezes her hand.

"'Kay.

* * *

It's almost ten-thirty, when Logan pulls up in front of SJ's massive home. He pulls his dangling keys out of the ignition. Throughout the whole movie, SJ's head was resting calmly on Logan's shoulder. There were also times, where she would teasingly run her fingers dangerously close to his crotch. Logan didn't enjoy the movie, but by sitting next to SJ made his night. SJ's a brazen little thing, and frankly Logan loves it.

"Let me walk you to your door" Logan offers. He's nervous, his hands are clammy, his stomach full of undying butterflies, his heart pounding excessively. He's seen the cheesy teen movies, this is the part where he walks SJ to her door, and he kisses her. Despite losing his first kiss to Kendall, Logan doesn't have a clue on how to kiss. He doesn't know whether he should put his tongue in SJ's mouth or not.

_Should he swirl his tongue in her mouth or keep his mouth closed? _

"Okay" SJ says, unbuckling her seatbelt.

They both get out of the heated car, and stroll smoothly through a thin layer of gray snow. They make it to SJ's front door. The front porch light is on, illuminating their faces to the tiniest degree.

"I had a great time," SJ compliments.

"Me too," Logan replies softly.

It silent for awhile, save for the crickets in the background and the squirrels rustling in the bushes. Logan squirms a little, not knowing what to do next.

"Logan?" SJ pipes up, breaking the awkward silence

"Yes SJ?"

"Are you just going to stand there?" SJ asks, with an inquisitive smile.

"Well…no…don't…think…so," Logan stammers, his eyes darting from SJ's eyes to the ground.

SJ lets out a high pitched laugh. Her laugh is so beautiful, almost melodic in a way. It's something about her that he hasn't noticed before.

"You are so cute when you're nervous,"

Logan begins to ramble aimlessly about having a great time.

SJ places a finger to his lips.

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me already,"

"Okay,"

Logan leans down and softly presses his lips to SJ's. The small girl wraps her arms around his neck, and stands on her tippy toes. She pushes her tongue into his mouth. She explores his moist cavern fervently with her pink tongue. A trickle of spit drips from her lips. Logan's hesitantly touches her tongue with his. He then more confidently places his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, there is the clearing of a throat. The two lovebirds break apart, to see SJ's dad Anthony Johansen standing there, hands crossed over his chest. He's giving Logan the dirtiest and sternest look possible.

"Stacey Jane get inside," he demands firmly.

"But Daddy!" SJ protests.

"Now!"

SJ groans, giving Logan one last peck, and storms past her father.

"You're dismissed" Mr. Johansen commands, closing the door in Logan's face.

Logan can't help but touch his moist lips dazedly. He's sees SJ in a whole new light.

_And so do we. _

_

* * *

_

Logan is setting the rectangular, dining table, that's clad with a beige silk tablecloth. The aroma of Mrs. Mitchell's signature eggplant baked ziti lingers teasingly in the air, making Logan's mouth water with its irresistible scent.

The door abruptly rings it annoying chime, the sound echoing off the wine colored walls. Mrs. Mitchell appears at the pass through window, with a large medal ladle in her hands. Her shoulder length graying brown hair is in a messy ponytail, she's wearing her black #1 MOM apron on top of her wrinkled work uniform.

"Who is that?" she asks.

Logan wordlessly shrugs his shoulders. He places the last china plate on the table, and languidly jogs to the front door. He doesn't bother to look through the peephole, and swings the door open.

Kendall Knight is standing there, his hands stuffed in his beat up jeans, a puzzled expression etched on his tanned face. There are little flakes of snow littering his dirty blonde locks. He's grown a little golden stubble on his chin, his cheeks are hollow, and his eyes are rimmed with dark bags. He looks like complete shit. He reeks of cigarette smoke and stale beer.

Kendall doesn't bother to even greet the brunette. Without warning, he quickly cups Logan's small face and crashes his cold moist lips onto Logan's warm ones. He's been wanting to do that for a while, but until know didn't have the balls to do so.

_Blame it on the alcohol. _

Logan's body stiffens, and immediately pulls away, shocked at Kendall's unannounced gesture. Kendall's lips taste awful, like alcohol mixed with grape flavored cough syrup. Logan's light brown eyes then narrow into a glare, his hands ball into tight fists so that his knuckles turn white and his nose begins to flare a little.

"You cannot be serious" Logan spits exasperatedly. His cheeks turn a bright crimson red.

Kendall doesn't answer; he just stands there, a stupid look on his face.

"Are you drunk?" Logan asks.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Kendall drawls, ignoring Logan's question. He tries to grab Logan's hand, but the smaller boy violently swats his hand away.

Logan scoffs and laughs and incredulous laugh.

This cannot be happening.

First, Kendall takes his virginity. And now, he's wants to be with Logan.

Kendall's nothing but a sick joke.

"Gosh Kendall! Can't you freaking tell that I don't want anything to do with you?" Logan snaps angrily, throwing his hands in the air.

"But here me out—"

"I don't care what you have to say! You're just a pathetic—"

"Logan, who is this?" Mrs. Mitchell asks from behind, interrupting her son mid sentence. Logan stiffens a little; his mother catches him off guard.

He wonders if she overheard the whole conversation.

_Or worse._

Did she see the kiss?

Logan looks at Kendall one last time, then at his middle-aged mother. She's doesn't look angry at all, so Logan takes a sigh of relief.

"He's no one important," Logan says with a shrug.

He softly closes the door in Kendall's face.

_Rejected. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm such a bad person! I should've updated sooner. But, this month has been a little busy. School has been ultra tough. On Feb. 10 I turned 16! And I'm currently on vacation in Orlando, Florida. So, as a gift of my inability to update sooner, I made this chapter twice as long… and twice as steamy. Please read the warning!

Words: 6,231

Rating: Teen

Pairings: Logan/Kendall, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC

Summary: 17 year old Logan Mitchell is your typical nerd. He's unpopular, unnoticed, and unappreciated. 17 year old Kendall Knight is your typical jock. He's popular, hot, and idolized. What happens when an unlikely romance blossom when they are paired for a History project.

Warning: **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. I REPEAT. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon. Stacey Jane Johansen, Poppy Perez, Mariah Zadro, and Melhena Jones belong to their creators.

* * *

**Five**

Logan strolls down the brightly lit west hallway, his black messenger bag slung across his sweater clad torso. It's Monday morning, ten minutes before the start of first period. The hallway is nearly empty, something that Logan isn't complaining about since there aren't any threatening jocks in the area. The last thing he needs is to be harassed.

All weekend, Logan couldn't help but feel guilty. He likes SJ and is genuinely attracted to her. He loves the way she tilts her head in a flirtatious I'm-so-into-you way, the way she laughs at all of his corny jokes, the way the color in her eyes flicker mischievously when she's up to something, the way the ends of her lips curve so sultrily when she smiles. When he kissed her it felt good, but a little forced, as if he had no choice. There's a piece of him that's just nagging the fuck out of him. So he does what he does best, he ignores it. He pretends that everything is a hundred percent okay.

Logan stops at his locker, that's by the cleanest water fountain in the entire school. He fumbles with the lock, and opens his red and white locker within seconds. His light brown eyes scan the half-empty locker. On the dusty top shelf are his textbooks, which are stacked alongside some paperback books. On the next shelf are emergency school supplies, including loose leaf, notebooks, and pens. Hanging idly on the coat rack is his black Ralph Lauren sweater, which he uses just in case he has an accident. He pulls out his heavy rectangular AP Calculus textbook from the top of the pile of textbooks.

"Hey Logie" SJ's voice says gleefully. Logan closes his locker to see his best friend standing there, her Nikon SLR camera slung over a narrow shoulder, a jovial grin plastered on her face. Logan's eyes immediately begin to check her out, as if she is the newest Marvel comic book. SJ's wearing a tight V-neck argyle sweater that reveals millimeters of her milk white skin, a pair of skin tight skinny jeans that hugs her small curves, and a pair of black patent leather pumps that make her at least four inches taller. Her long silky hair falls elegantly down her shoulders in ringlets.

Logan's never seen argyle look that hot.

"Hi SJ" Logan greets back, staring at her and trying not to drool. He can't help but think of that Katy Perry song _Teenage Dream_, which his sister annoyingly plays on repeat.

"_I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans." _

His heart is definitely racing at the sight of her in skin tight jeans. He didn't even know that she owned a pair of jeans. He's only seen her in pleated skirts and plain black dress slacks.

"I had a great time Friday" SJ gushes, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is your dad mad at me?"

"Pish posh! My dad is a desolate depressed man," SJ replies poetically, giggling at her joke. She tilts her head slightly to the side and smiles flirtatiously.

Suddenly, Logan's ears perk up as he hears a male's laugh coming from down the hall. He knows that laugh, that annoying I'm-such-a-fucking-dickhead laugh, the laugh that's been tormenting him since pre-K. Logan looks over SJ's head, and sees James Diamond strolling down the hallway. He isn't alone; Carlos and Kendall are walking with him. James is blabbering rather loudly about some girl. Logan's eyes immediately lock in on Kendall, whom is staring straight at him, an expressionless look dominating his flawless face.

Logan certainly hasn't forgotten about Kendall's little visit on Saturday. How dare he? If Kendall wanted to play a sick twisted game, Logan will just play along. Logan has the brain power; he could definitely beat Kendall Knight at his own game.

Without thinking, Logan crashes his lips onto SJ's. He possessively pulls her closer, snaking his hand around her waist. SJ's stiffens a little, since she's taken aback by Logan's surprise tongue attack. However, she wraps her arms around his neck, melting into Logan, their lips becoming one. He desperately sticks his tongue down her throat, whirling his tongue sloppily in her mouth. SJ doesn't mind at all, her kisses are just as hard and greedy. After all, she likes it rough.

_Wink. Wink. _

"Get a room" James scoffs wickedly at the couple.

SJ pulls apart from Logan, a bitter look overtaking her emerald colored eyes. She places a hand on her hip, and frowns at her arch nemesis. "Fuck you Diamond" she snaps.

Logan steals a glance at Kendall, whose eyes can't seem to tear away from him. His turquoise blue eyes don't have the same glimmer to them. He looks hurt, as if someone ran over his dog. Logan wants to feel guilty, but stops himself. Kendall deserves this.

_But SJ doesn't. _

"Any time, any place sweetheart," James retorts smoothly, an arrogant smirk playing deviously on his lips. He earns a high five and a laugh from Carlos.

SJ rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"You're a pig"

"Whatever," James says, flipping his hair out of his eyes. He begins to walk away, but then turns around for one last comment. "By the way, Stacey Jane I'd fuck you any time," James replies with an evil grin.

"Let it go," Logan places his hands on SJ's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Can you believe him? He is such an asshole" SJ groans, her button nose flaring a little.

"Don't worry about him. I wanted to ask you something anyways," Logan says gently. Despite, his heart telling him not to, Logan is going to ask SJ to be his first girlfriend.

SJ curiously looks into his eyes, completing forgetting about her confrontation with James. "What?" she asks.

Logan takes a deep breath.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Logan asks so fast it's almost incoherent.

SJ giggles shyly, her cheeks turning a deep red. "Of course!" she squeals, her high pitch voice echoing off of the red and white walls. She engulfs him into a tight hug, squeezing him, never wanting to let go.

The first period bell rings sharply.

"I'll walk you to class" Logan offers taking SJ's hand.

"Alright… boyfriend" SJ replies cheekily, loving the way _boyfriend _sounds.

* * *

"What a week," Kendall sarcastically whimpers, as he enters his room. He throws his backpack onto the ground, next to a heap of dirty clothes. Kendall lets out a disgruntled groan, as he throws himself onto his unmade bed.

It's Friday afternoon. Kendall should be happy it's finally the weekend, yet Kendall is in such a bad mood, that he skipped hockey practice. Coach Meade is definitely going to kick his ass come Monday. Yet, Kendall really doesn't give a rat's ass. He has bigger problems to deal with, namely Logan Mitchell. He's noticed that almost all of his recent problems has involved Logan.

_It all started Monday morning. (Kendall was still trying to get over Logan's blatant rejection, when Kendall showed up at his doorstep. Unlike Logan had assumed, Kendall wasn't drunk. He had come from a house party, where he had a half can of Four Loko.) The blonde was walking towards the west hallway with his two pals Carlos and James. When they turned the corner that led to the gymnasium, Kendall spotted Logan. He was with that girl SJ, who's in their United Stated History class. The two locked eyes for a brief moment, there was fire in Logan's brown eyes. _

_All of a sudden, he crashed his lips onto SJ's. He even wrapped his arms around her waist. Logan should've impaled his heart with a stake, it would've hurt less. _

_All week, Kendall found himself stumbling upon the new couple. At lunch, Logan had his arm over SJ's shoulders. In US History, Logan and SJ would stare lovingly at each other, ignoring Ms. Cooper's boring lecture. In the halls, Logan and SJ would either be holding hands or sucking face at his locker. _

Kendall is jealous, especially jealous of SJ. Even though he couldn't admit it, he yearns for Logan's acceptance, he wants the smaller boy's attention. It's like being a little kid at a candy store, you want this certain brand of chocolate so bad, yet you can't have it.

He's not sure why he's taken a liking in Logan. He's not gay.

_Or is he? _

He especially doesn't know why Logan's so pissed at him. Yes, they had drunken gay sex, but it's not like Kendall took advantage of a plastered Logan.

Logan wanted it. In fact, he's the one who started it. He kissed Kendall first.

Kendall closes his eyes, and the events of that night comes back in a nostalgic haze:

_It was Saturday morning, around midnight. Logan and Kendall had managed to stagger up the spiraled steps, into Logan's spacious room, and onto his queen sized bed. Logan's back was slouched against the headboard, the almost empty bottle of Pinot Noir clutched in his hands, as if it were his prized possession. Kendall's head was innocently resting his blonde head on Logan's leg, he was counting the little popcorn bumps on the white ceiling. No matter how much he tried that night, Kendall couldn't help but think back to Mariah and their somewhat what of a breakup. Even drowning his sorrows with expensive wine wasn't going to mend the gaping hole that was now forming in his heart. He was somewhat drunk, but not drunk enough to forget that Mariah even existed. _

"_Mariah broke up with me" Kendall randomly replied, breaking the long somewhat comfortable silence. _

"_Aw. Why?" Logan drawled, elongating his words. Logan was piss drunk, but not the annoying kind of drunk. He wasn't annoying, didn't get naked, or didn't stuff his face in the toilet to see how long he could hold his breath. He took a zealous swig of the wine, drops of the reddish liquid dribbled down his stubble-free chin. _

"_She didn't want to fuck me" Kendall responded sulkily. On the ride over to Logan's he had suffered from blue balls. And it wasn't pretty. _

_Logan suddenly burst into a raging fit of giggles. _

_Kendall raised his head to glare at him. "It's not funny!" he whined, placing his head back on Logan's leg. _

"_Anyone would want to fuck you. You're like a fucking god," Logan explained, slurring his words a bit. _

"_You really think so?"_

_Logan didn't answer; instead he pulled his leg from under Kendall's head. He threw the empty wine bottle to the carpeted floor, it landed with a soft thud. He pounced on top of Kendall, straddling his thighs. _

"_What are you doing?" Kendall asked, his eyes widening with surprise. _

"_I could help you. I could release that sexual tension for you. I bet I'd be good," Logan replied, with a sultry smirk. _

_Kendall drew back into a silence. Logan's statement made him extremely horny. And all of a sudden, he didn't care if it was gay. He was a boy with needs, sexual needs that is. He needed to lose his virginity, he needed to fuck. He didn't care who it was with. All that mattered was that, his dick was dying to get some action. _

_Logan grabbed handfuls of Kendall's dress shirt, pulling his closer. "You're gonna love this" Logan reassured, with a devilish grin. _

"_Prove it" Kendall smirked arrogantly, putting Logan to the challenge. _

_The brunette gladly obliged, and crashed his lips onto Kendall's, pressing as hard as he possibly could. He forced his tongue into Kendall's mouth, whirling it around sloppily, pushing it as far as it could go. Kendall loved the taste of Logan, a mix of wine and popcorn. _

_Their teeth clashed, their tongues crashed viciously into each other, hot saliva dripped down their chins. Logan bit down on Kendall's bottom lip, causing the blonde to pull away. _

"_Ouch," Kendall whispered. He touched his lip, bright red blood staining his fingers. He ran his tongue over the wound, the spit mixing with the iron taste of the blood. He looked up at Logan, whose eyes were filled with lust and pseudo dominance. Kendall couldn't help but smile, he never thought he would ever be the submissive one. But, he found that Logan was pretty damned hot trying to be the rough one. Who knew, that a little wine could make Logan so sexually charged? _

_ He then attacked the nape of Kendall's neck. He ravenously sucked on the flesh, causing Kendall to let out naughty moans. Logan looked at his newest piece of work, admiring it. An irregular shaped purplish bruise was forming on Kendall's neck. _

_The smaller boy quickly unbuttoned Kendall's shirt, popping a few buttons. He yanked it off of the blonde, carelessly throwing it across the room. Logan found a clear patch of skin on Kendall's lower torso; he leaned down and attacked it._

_He sunk his teeth into the skin as hard as he could. The tip of his tongue was greeted by the taste of sweat and pre-sex. He savored it, and soon craved it. _

"_Fuck!" Kendall cursed. A sharp pain jolted through his body, but he was begging for more. This felt so fucking good; he was craving it. _

"_Take your pants off" Logan demanded._

_Like a good boy, Kendall unbuckled his Hollister jeans and wriggled out of them. He was wearing a pair of hunter green Abercrombie & Fitch boxers with little moose on them. _

_Logan pulled his sweatpants down his scrawny legs, letting them carelessly fall to the ground. _

"_You're so hot" Logan slurred, eagerly pulling down Kendall's boxers. Logan drank in Kendall's rugged beauty with a crooked grin. His dirty blonde hair was matted down to his forehead, his turquoise blue eyes that stared longingly at him, his torso that was tanned to a perfect peanut butter tone, his sculpted abs that were taut with crevices so deep that Logan could sink his fingers into them, and last but not least the blonde's dick that was erect and eagerly waiting from him. _

"_I'm gonna make you scream" Logan whispered huskily into Kendall's ear. His hot breath sent euphoric tingled down Kendall's spine. _

"_I'd like to see you try" Kendall retorted softly._

_Logan made a trail of kisses from Kendall's neck, down his torso, and stopping at his dick. He wrapped his hands around it. He teasingly licked the tip with his tongue. Kendall body stiffened, he gasped inaudibly, and his heart stopped beating for a second. Kendall's never had his dick sucked, let alone it being sucked off by a guy. _

_Logan brazenly put the whole thing in his mouth, almost gagging since it was dangerously close to touching his uvula. His pace was slow and careful. He sucked like a baby who wanted their mother's milk. _

_Kendall began to pant hard and desperately. He dug his fingers into the sheets, thrusting upwards for more. He needed this. He wanted this. _

"_Shit!" the blonde screamed. His scream was filled with passion and sudden love. He screams caused Logan to suck harder. Kendall's dick was filling up quickly, like a hole being filled with dirt. He writhed pathetically, trying his hardest not to blow. The pressure was great, maybe too great. Finally, Kendall exploded into Logan's mouth, drops of cum trickled down Logan's chin. _

_Logan pulled away and wiped his mouth his with the back of his hand. _

"_Are you done?" Kendall asked, his tone sounded more disappointed than relieved. _

"_Nu-uh. Now I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk," _

_And Kendall did. _

_Again and again. _

Kendall has to make things right. He's determined to make Logan stop hating him. Without thinking, Kendall takes out his cell. He calls Rosa's Flowers, the place that he gets flowers for Mariah. He going to order a bouquet of orange roses. After all, orange roses standing for desire. And right now, Kendall desires Logan more than anything and anyone.

_Including his bitchy girlfriend?_

On the third ring, a woman answers the phone.

"This is Rosa's Flowers," she says enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'd like to place and order."

* * *

Logan thinks he's in love. Yes, it's only been four days since he asked SJ to be his girlfriend. But, he feels something stronger for his best friend, something deeper and much more unfathomable. It's pretty damn weird that just a few weeks ago, SJ was just a friend in his eyes. Now, SJ was probably the hottest girl with a decent sized rack. He's getting over his doubts and guilt of dating her, and has convinced himself that he isn't using her.

_Is that so?_

Logan slams the door to his BMW. All afternoon he and SJ were cooped up in the local Starbucks. They sat in a secluded corner, SJ sitting on his lap. They drank peppermint flavored macchiato lattes, scarfed down plates of buttery croissants with cream cheese, read sixteenth century sonnets for AP English, and took kissing breaks in between. He loved the way she would burst into laughter in the middle of them making out, so that Logan was kissing her teeth. They even got the evil eye from an elderly couple drinking coffee a few booths down.

His mother broke up their love fest, calling him on his iPhone and demanding he come home. He promised SJ to call her tonight, after all its Friday night and he has nothing better to do. Logan maneuvers his way up his icy driveway, careful not to fall flat on his ass. He didn't even notice the 2006 metallic silver Audi sitting idly in the driveway. Logan opens his front door and eagerly bounds into his toasty home. His rectangular framed glasses fog at the sudden warmness. He hangs up his parka, kicks off his vans that has gray snow on them, and carelessly drops his messenger bag in its usual spot by the coat rack. The aroma of his mother's clam fettuccine emanates from the kitchen. It isn't his favorite dish of hers. However, his sister Lyndsey loves clam fettuccine, she could just live off of that and a can of Diet Coke if she could.

He strolls past the dining room and notices that the table is already set, which is weird because his mom always makes him set the table. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, the stirring of food, and his mother talking in an uncharacteristic cheery tone. He walks into the spacious stainless steel kitchen, to see his twenty-one year old sister Lyndsey sitting on the granite countertop. In her hands is a champagne flute full of dark red wine. His mother is stirring the fettuccine, her back to Lyndsey.

Lyndsey breaks out into a jovial grin, showing off her white pearls. She jumps off the counter with utter grace and saunters over to give her brother a hug. "Hi baby brother!" Lyndsey squeals in her annoying high-pitched voice.

Lyndsey Mitchell is the epitome of perfection. She's speechlessly beautiful. With her radiant porcelain skin, wide set deep green eyes that she inherited from her father, thin yet luscious lips, a perfectly natural ski slope nose, and her high delicate cheekbones, Lyndsey puts a Greek goddess to shame. Not to mention that she's also statuesque (she's taller than Logan by a few inches), and has a killer physique despite her poor eating habits which only consists of McDonalds and Nathan's Famous Hotdogs. Lyndsey is not only a pretty face; she has the brains to back it up.

Lyndsey was valedictorian of her class, president of her class, member of the Honor Society; she got a perfect 2400 on her SATs, and finished high school with a 4.0 average. She got accepted to Yale University, yet she declined to go to Minnesota State just so she could be closer to her family. Now she's a senior in college and is headed to Medical School next fall. Just like their parents expected.

She even looks perfect. She's dressed in a pair of black corduroy skinny jeans, a plain white tee, a navy Ralph Lauren blazer with gold buttons and a RL emblem on the left breast pocket, and a pair of five inch nude colored pumps. Her long chestnut brown hair is in a messy ponytail, a red headband adorning her look. Her face is bare of any makeup, except her lips that are painted a light shimmery pink. She looks über preppy, à la Blair Waldorf from _Gossip Girl. _

For a moment, Logan says nothing because his sister is hugging him so hard he can't breathe and because he's so freaking shocked that his sister is back. He hasn't seen her since Thanksgiving. Lyndsey spent her Hanukah and winter break traveling through Europe.

Logan tries not to show his disgust, but fails miserably. His face contorts into a hideous grimace, his forehead wrinkling worse than an old woman's ass. He hates when his sister is home because his parents spend all their time idolizing her and much more time ignoring Logan. It's like he's Darth Vader and she's Malibu Barbie. There is just no comparison.

_There goes his perfect mood. _

"Don't you have school?" Logan finally asks, trying not to sound too rude.

"I pulled a few strings. I have a like a 4.0 average, a few days won't hurt" Lyndsey purrs, her eyes flickering smugly.

"Dinner's ready" Mrs. Mitchell announces, piling the clam fettuccine into a white ceramic dinner dish.

Dinner at the Mitchell house has always been awkward. No one utters a word, except if it's to ask someone to pass the salt or to excuse themselves from the table. The only sounds that are heard are the clanging of forks against the ceramic plates, the chewing of food, and the occasional cough or sneeze. However, this dinner is different. His parents are talking animatedly and laughing at all of Lyndsey's jokes.

Logan is stabbing his clam fettuccine with his fork, drearily listening to his sister drone on about her perfect collegiate life. "So I have some important news" Lyndsey announces, breaking a butter roll in half.

Mrs. Mitchell's ears perk up at this; she wipes her hands in her napkin, her light brown eyes staring intently at her daughter.

Mr. Mitchell takes a sip of his Merlot, his green eyes also staring fixedly at Lyndsey.

Logan rolls his eyes; everything Lyndsey does is important to his parents, from taking a shit to graduating college.

Lyndsey's green eyes dart from both her parents, a smug excited smile forming on her glossed lips. "I got a letter from Harvard Medical School yesterday" she replies, her voice dripping with mystery.

Her parents are literally leaning forward in their chairs, waiting impatiently for the groundbreaking news.

"They offered me a spot" Lyndsey shrugs her Ralph Lauren clad shoulder nonchalantly, as if getting an acceptance letter from the top medical school in the world is completely normal.

Mrs. Mitchell's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets, her red lips forming an excited O.

Mr. Mitchell grins from ear to ear, his thick eyebrows furrowing together.

"Congratulations sweetheart," Mrs. Mitchell congratulates. She slides out of her seat and tightly hugs her daughter.

"We have to reward you," Mr. Mitchell adds, flashing a blindingly white smile.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Lyndsey says, shaking her head demurely.

Logan tries not to gag at this. He could see through her huge pile of horse shit.

This is when she asks her naïve parents for something luxurious, something that's probably going to have a price tag identical to a year at an Ivy League.

Last time, when she finished her summer at the Peace Corps in Zimbabwe, their parents got her a co-op in Mankato, a few blocks away from her college.

Maybe, this time she'll ask for her own private island off the coast of Tahiti.

_Lucky Bitch. _

"We have to get you something" Mrs. Mitchell insists.

"Well…"

Lyndsey pretends to think really hard, she crinkles her forehead, purses her lips into a straight line, and narrows her eyes into crescent moon slits.

"I would like a Ferrari F70" Lyndsey sing songs, in a poised fashion.

Logan nearly chokes on his Coca-cola. He shouldn't be surprised, but he can't help it. His sister is asking for a car that costs at least eight hundred grand. Yes, his sister is strangely into cars, especially since her boyfriend's dad is a big NASCAR tycoon. But that kind of money could feed a whole African nation for at least a year.

_How humanitarian. _

"What wrong with your car?" Logan blurts rudely.

They all look at him, since it's the first thing he's said all evening. They probably didn't even notice his very existence.

Lyndsey shoots him a _mind-your-own-beeswax _glare.

"It's old" she clarifies, with a scowl.

"It's a 2006 Audi" Logan retorts.

"That's enough Logan!" Mrs. Mitchell interjects; her eyes boring warningly at Logan.

Of course, his mother is going to take his perfect sister's side. She always has and always will.

Logan says nothing; cast his eyes down to his plate, and slouches in his seat.

Mrs. Mitchell begins to talk about the color of Lyndsey's prospective car, when the door bell rings.

Logan catapults out of his seat, desperate to focus on something else other than his vomit inducing sister, even if it's for a minute.

Logan swings the door open a little hesitantly. Last time he answered the door, Kendall Knight was at his door step.

_Will there be a round two?_

An unfamiliar woman, no older than twenty is standing on the snow covered stoop. She is dressed in a Minnesota Vikings sweatshirt, a black hat, and faded jeans. She's cradling a bouquet of vibrant tangerine colored roses. Her pale cheeks have red patches on them from the bitter cold.

"Are you Logan Mitchell?" she asks through chattering teeth.

Logan confusedly nods his head, furrowing his thin brow with puzzlement and curiosity.

The woman cautiously hands over the roses.

"I didn't order any roses" Logan says dumbly.

The woman shrugs her shoulders, "I'm only the messenger girl," she says apologetically.

"Hey at least someone loves you" she offers.

"Thanks"

The woman wordlessly turns around and slides down the icy walkway.

Logan notices a little folded note, tucked surreptitiously in the bouquet. He curiously opens it, his eyes scanning the little piece of paper. It reads:

_Orange roses mean desire. I desire you. _

_Meet me tomorrow night at the science museum at seven sharp. Don't be late. _

Logan's cheeks turn a rubicund red. He can't help but be flattered. The note isn't signed; it's short and sweet, almost as if the person is playing with his head. It's typed which means that he can't find out who the writer is based on handwriting.

He assumes that it's SJ, especially since she's his girlfriend. Only she would send him flowers, even though it supposed to be the other way around. She also knows that the science museum in Minneapolis is his favorite place in the entire world. He could go there for a whole day and not get bored.

"Who was that?" Lyndsey asks, interrupting his thoughts.

Logan walks back into the dining room, shyly clutching the flowers.

"Who's that for?" Mrs. Mitchell asks.

"Me" Logan mutters.

"Who would send you flowers?" Mr. Mitchell adds.

Logan shrugs his shoulders and retakes his seat next to his father.

"I bet it's your girlfriend SJ" Lyndsey smirks deviously, crossing her sweater clad arms across her chest.

"How do you know?" Logan spat.

"I know everything" she says haughtily, taking a sip of her wine.

_Of course._

"You have a girlfriend?" Mr. Mitchell asks in disbelief.

Logan wordlessly nods, not quite ready to tell his overbearing parents.

"Since when?" Mrs. Mitchell asks.

"Last week"

There's a brief silence, until Mr. Mitchell clears his throat.

"That's my boy" Mr. Mitchell says with pride. He's a little surprised that his son finally has a girlfriend. He believed that Logan had absolutely no chance in scoring a girl.

"You better not be sleeping with her" Mrs. Mitchell warns, wiping her hands with a napkin.

"Mom!" Logan howls embarrassedly.

"She's the boy in the relationship" Lyndsey teases.

"Shut up" Logan snaps.

"Only boys send flowers"

* * *

It's Saturday evening, and Logan is standing patiently by the coat check-in booth of the Minnesota Hall of Science. Every so often, he scans the dimly lit lobby, searching for any sign of his girlfriend. It's almost 7:20, twenty minutes after SJ told him to meet her here. This is peculiar, since SJ is rarely late for anything, her motto in life is _"Being late is like never being there at all." _

Logan is shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, he feels terribly overdressed for a museum. He's clad in black dress slacks, a white collared button down, a moss colored cashmere V neck sweater, and his black Vans. But he doesn't feel all too bad, since SJ's probably going to show up in something spectacular. He bets she's going to wear a low cut black dress.

Five minutes passes and Logan feels as if he can't wait for SJ any longer. It's taking extreme willpower for him not to start exploring the exhibits without her. He's yearning to visit the new arachnid exhibit, which is displaying over one hundred species of spiders.

_Geek much?_

Another five minutes passes. Logan pulls out his iPhone from his pocket. He's going to call SJ and tell her to get her little patootie here or he'll die from incurable anxiety. Just as he's about to press TALK, he feels a gentle tap on his shoulders. Thinking its SJ, he grin widely and whirls around, ready to engulf her into his arms and plant a big slobbery kiss on her thin lips.

His grin quickly fades, his eyes narrow with suspicion, and he instinctively balls his hands into tight fists.

Instead of SJ standing there in that dress he's been dreaming about, it's Kendall Knight.

His hands are in his jeans, an alluring smirk on his lips.

Despite his better judgment, Logan gives his nemesis an onceover.

The blonde is dressed in dark washed Levi jeans, a pastel pink polo, and a black blazer that's clings to his well defined torso. Kendall even trimmed his hair a tad, yet it still sweeps nicely over his forehead. The blondish stubble that once inhabited his chin is gone. Logan is a little shocked that Kendall's wearing pink. Wouldn't his friends make fun of him? Everyone knows that James is the biggest homophobe in their town.

"Sorry I'm late" Kendall apologizes.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asks curtly.

"Didn't you get my note?" Kendall replies confusedly, his forehead crinkling a bit.

Logan's light brown eyes widen with sudden realization. It wasn't SJ who sent him the note and the flowers. It was Kendall. Logan mentally slaps himself. How could he be so naïve and gullible? He should've called SJ, to double check.

Logan groans inwardly, feeling even more idiotic.

He can't believe that he actually believed that girls send their boyfriend flowers.

His perfect sister wouldn't have been so dumb.

Heck!

Nobody would've been so dumb!

"I'm going home" Logan growls, turning on his heels to leave.

But Kendall's strong arm pulls him back.

"Hey, don't go"

"I'd rather be eaten by a pack of bloodthirsty lions than even breathe the same air as you," Logan spits, venom dripping in his voice.

"I know you hate me. But you already spent money to come inside. So just stay, you don't even have to talk to me," Kendall reasons.

Even though, Logan hates to admit it, Kendall's right. He already spent twenty dollars to come inside. Plus, this place is his favorite place ever. He's not going to let Kendall put a damper on things. He doesn't have to talk to the guy, maybe he doesn't even have to acknowledge his presence. He's going to enjoy himself immensely, even if Kendall is with him.

"Fine. But don't think I'm going to talk to you," Logan replies warningly, pushing past Kendall.

Two hours later, the boys end up in the arachnid exhibit. Logan doesn't want to admit it, but, he's having a somewhat of a good time. The Logan's even learned a bit of new, yet completely useless information, thanks to Kendall. Every so often, Kendall would blurt out a piece of random scientific trivia. Such as:

_Did you know, that the earth gets a hundred tons heavier every day due to falling space dust._

"What are you thinking?" Kendall says, turning to a silent Logan.

The brunette is stared fixedly at the black widow display. His light brown eyes glance over to Kendall. Logan musters up the courage to ask his next question. He purses his lips into a straight line, and sighs.

"Why did you take advantage of me that night?"

"What?"

"Why did you take advantage of me?" Logan repeats with much more conviction.

"I didn't"

"So then was I just another fuck?" Logan asks a little anger in his voice. He stares at Kendall expectantly.

Kendall's eyes cast embarrassedly onto the carpeted floor; his cheeks turn an uncharacteristic red. After a moment of tense silence, Kendall finally speaks.

"Before you, I was a virgin" Kendall says shyly, his blue eyes darken a bit.

_Excusez-moi ? _

Logan cannot believe his ears. He doesn't know if he's heard wrong.

_Did Kendall Knight, the most popular boy at Lakeview High School, say that he was a virgin?_

"What?" Logan asks with disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking, I must totally be lying since I probably bang girls like I drink water, but I'm not lying. Logan Mitchell you were my first."

Logan's heart sinks to his stomach, his hands begin to tremble, and he turns a deep crimson red.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _

If that's true, then that means that Logan took Kendall's virginity. He suddenly feels like a nasty pervert. He feels like an absolute douche bag. Here he is, hating Kendall guts, when Kendall isn't the one completely at blame.

However, the in denial part of him needs hard evidence.

"Do you have evidence?" he asks timidly.

Kendall wordlessly pulls his shirt up, revealing a part of his toned stomach. Logan's mouth forms an O, his eyes gawking at Kendall's stomach. Near his navel is a faint jagged blotch that has a sickly yellow tone to it. It looks like a bite mark, but Logan's not completely sure.

"Did I do that to you?" Logan asks, taking a nervous gulp.

"Kind of"

"Er… I'm sorry that I did that and blamed you for everything,"

"Don't be. I'm kind of glad that it happened,"

"What?"

Kendall takes a step closer to Logan, somewhat closing the gap between them.

"Look. This may be hard to say. But, I kind of have a thing for you" Kendall smirks, lacing his fingers through Logan's.

Logan's heart starts to speed up. He glances around the room, people begin to look over in their direction. Some people even start to whisper discreetly amongst each other. The brunette suddenly feels very self-conscious. Even though he doesn't know anyone here, he doesn't want people thinking he's a fagot.

"Everyone's staring" Logan whispers, his breath growing heavy and desperate.

"Let them stare. Besides, you look ravishing in that sweater… and yes I know what ravishing means." Kendall whispers back, his voice silky smooth.

"Are you gay?"

"Let's not put labels on things."

"I take that as a yes."

"It's just a little experimenting."

"I'm not a chemistry assignment."

"No, you're so much better."

Logan lets out an amused laugh. Kendall is trying so hard to score. It's actually quite humorous to see. He somehow forgets that he was mad at Kendall. Face it, it's hard to be mad at him.

"You're a charming bastard, you know that?"

"I'm aware. Now let me kiss you."

Kendall places his large hands tightly and possessively on the sides of Logan's hips, pulling the brunette closer to him, completely closing the space in between them. He presumptuously leans in, and teasingly brushes his nose against Logan's, before placing his smooth lips onto Logan's.

Logan takes a whiff of Kendall's musky masculine scent, he smells like a mix of Axe and Drakkar Noir. A polar opposite to SJ's sweet scent of jasmine and lily.

Kendall's completely dominates, slipping his tongue past Logan's plush lips.

He tastes like Crest toothpaste and Listerine; a hundred times better than his disgusting beer and cough syrup taste from two weeks ago.

Logan likes the way Kendall is making him feel, the way he's teasing Logan with his tongue, the way Kendall entwines his fingers with Logan's. He especially likes the exhilarating feeling jolting through his body, the fact that they could get caught at any moment, and the fact that they have an audience. It's so wrong, yet if feels so right.

However, in the deep depths of his blissful heart, Logan feels tremendously guilty. He's lying to his parents and to his new girlfriend SJ. It's only been a week and he's already being unfaithful, while SJ is sitting at home dreaming of him. He's also confused.

Is he gay? Or is he not?

_The world may never know. _


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive me for my procrastination! I should've updated like a month ago. I've been very busy with school and job searching. I promise to try an update quicker. This is kind of filler-ish in a way. Anyways, I would like all of you to know the following:

**1. I had no idea that Kendall has green eyes. I'm colorblind! For the sake of my story and dignity can his eyes be blue?**

**2. This story will have minimal to no angst. That's for my next story, which I'm working on as we speak.**

**3. Take my poll! I want to know which pairing you guys think I should do next. Kenlos, Cargan, or Jarlos? I want to know so vote!**

**4. This story is officially rated M.**

**5. This story is halfway done. I think there are only about five chapters left. BTW, there is going to be a shocking ending (wink. wink.)**

Words: 3,506

Rating: Mature

Pairings: Logan/Kendall, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC

Summary: 17 year old Logan Mitchell is your typical nerd. He's unpopular, unnoticed, and unappreciated. 17 year old Kendall Knight is your typical jock. He's popular, hot, and idolized. What happens when an unlikely romance blossom when they are paired for a History project.

Warning: This story contains major slash.

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon. Stacey Jane Johansen, Poppy Perez, Mariah Zadro, and Melhena Jones belong to their creators. I do not own Karma Police either.

Thanks to:

**xDanniBTR**

**BandanaGurl**

**gleechild**

**smartychick**

**Blue-Moons169**

**katherinelikescupcakes**

**asLightasdark**

**OptimisticallyHeartbroken**

**Love and Peace Forever**

**bigtimeobsession**

**TheRescuer2**

**PmYuna**

**waterwicca**

**passion56321**

**poeticjustice321**

**EarthBird**

**butterflybabe23**

**Music4ever1617**

**hahippy**

**UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate**

**sufergal23**

**

* * *

**

**Six**

Logan turns onto his side and gazes at the digital alarm clock that's sitting on his nightstand. The brunette lets out an audible groan; it's only 2:13 am. Only ten minutes has passed since he last checked his clock. Time seems to be languidly dragging on, with absolutely no mercy. It feels like he's been trying to sleep for an eternity. There's four more excruciating hours until dawn. Logan doesn't think he could wait that long. If ten minutes feels like a year, then four hours will feel like an eon.

He stares absentmindedly at his dark ceiling, his eyes seeing nothing but the abysmal blackness of his room. He knows exactly why he can't seem to fall asleep. Two certain people, one female and one male, have a merciless hold of his thoughts. And clearly it's driving him completely bonkers. He hates how he can't sleep while the two people on his mind are probably comfortably sleeping in their beds.

Logan closes his tired eyes, trying to force himself to catch at least an hour of sleep. Yet, images of both SJ and Kendall begin flooding his mind like a violent tsunami. "Shit" Logan mutters crankily. He smothers his face with his pillow and lets out a small whiny scream. Why are SJ and Kendall doing this to him? What did he do to deserve this torture?

_What didn't he do?_

Logan's life at the present moment is a humongous ball of confusion. He genuinely has strong feelings for his girlfriend. She is insanely beautiful with an amazing pair of emerald green eyes that he can just get lost in. He even wonders what SJ looks like without her trademark argyle sweater on. Her boobs, as he imagined, must be round and curvaceous with dainty pink nipples. He's imagined caressing her breasts in his hands, while the fabric of his jeans grows tight with ecstasy. Logan doesn't just like SJ because she's angelically beautiful. She's one of the most intelligent girls at Lakeview. It's only natural, strictly by the intangible laws of high school, that he and she would be king and queen of the nerd clique. Logan can't help but fall for a girl who shares his passion for World of War Craft, even if it's his best friend of thirteen years.

On the other hand, there's the notorious Kendall Knight, the most popular and idolized boy in school. Logan still finds it so hard to believe how he's gotten himself so entwined with the jock. Even though Logan won't admit it, he has an itty-bitty liking for the blonde. It's as if he's been blind for months and just realized how hot Kendall really is. When Kendall kissed Logan at the science museum, a whole swirl of emotions erupted in the brunette's heart. He could undoubtedly feel the fiery sparks emanating between their bodies. It was as of if their lips were made for each other, every contour made perfectly to match one another.

_Why wouldn't Logan have a crush on the Kendall? _

Kendall is extremely and utterly gorgeous, with a pair of smoldering blue eyes rimmed with thick girlish eyelashes. The blonde may not be an A student, maybe he isn't even a B student; yet, Kendall has confidence that could get him anything and anyone. Logan really isn't sure he would want to pursue a relationship with the blonde.

First of all, they both have girlfriends and Kendall's girlfriend Mariah isn't someone to mess with. She could ruin Logan's already pathetic high school life with the simple snap of her manicured fingers.

Secondly, they are complete polar opposites. Kendall is a full time jock; he plays varsity football in the fall, varsity hockey in the winter, and varsity lacrosse in the spring. The blonde is the king of Lakeview, everyone worships the very ground he walks on. It's even rumored that a group of freshman girls stole his used jockstrap from the boys locker room for their personal "We love Kendall" shrine.

Then there's Logan, a nonexistent nerd with tremendous brainpower. However, intelligence doesn't get anyone the person of their dreams, access to the hottest parties, or a thousand friends on Facebook. In high school, intelligence is like mono, no one wants to have it.

And most importantly, his parents and their faith wouldn't approve. His perfectionist parents have already planned every aspect of his life. According to them, he's going to grow up and be a world-renowned surgeon, marry a nice Jewish girl, and have exactly two daughters named Ruth and Beth.

There wouldn't be any room for Kendall. The brunette could already see the look of disgust in his mother's cynical brown eyes and the distasteful frown on her face. He's been brought up to believe that homosexuality was wrong, it was a disease of the mind just like schizophrenia or bipolar disorder.

Logan comes up with a pretty decent scientific explanation as to why he's so confused. Maybe he just has an overly active libido, after all he is seventeen years old and that's the perfect age to start exploring his sexual being. Maybe he's attracted to both SJ and Kendall because he just wants to fuck anything with two legs. Isn't that what being teenage boy is all about?

_Sweetie... it's called being bisexual. _

"_**Karma police, arrest this man. He talks in myth. He buzzes like a fridge. He's like a detuned radio…"**_

Logan jumps at the abrupt sound of his iPhone playing the opening bars to _Karma Police_ by Radiohead. He eagerly grabs his phone that's on the nightstand, curious to see who would be calling him at this ungodly hour. He stares at his phone, not recognizing the number that's flashing on the screen. He shrugs his t-shirt clad shoulders and answers the phone anyway; after all he's bored and needs something to take his mind off of SJ and Kendall.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitchell."

"Kendall?" Logan asks incredulously. He could already feel the butterflies flitting wildly in the pit of his stomach. He clutches his flat stomach, feeling a wave of nervousness rush through his body.

"Who else?"

Logan could hear the iconic frivolity of Kendall's voice that everyone fawns over.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Never mind that. Come outside."

"What?"

"Come outside onto your balcony," Kendall simply says.

"Wait—"

It's too late. Kendall already hangs up.

The brunette places his phone back onto the nightstand. With curiosity and newfound alertness, Logan wriggles out of the warmness of his heavy velvet comforter. He grabs his black glasses off of the nightstand and places them on the bridge of his nose. He slides his feet into a pair of navy blue slippers. He doesn't even bother to grab a sweater, it's below freezing and the wintry winds are relentless.

He unlocks the latch to the balcony door, slides it open, and steps out onto the slippery wetness of the balcony. The lamppost that's mounted to the wall flickers on, its bright fluorescent light temporarily blinding the brunette. The cold slices his pale cheeks and his scrawny frame begins to tremble in response. His short arms hug his body protectively.

"Hi Mitchell."

Logan immediately looks to his left and sees Kendall on the wooden railing. He seems to be sitting on the thin rail without any effort; after all he is a hockey player. The blonde is clad in a pair of black sweatpants, a Hollister hoodie, and a pair of worn Adidas sneakers. His blonde hair is a disheveled mess with pieces sticking up haphazardly. Yet, somehow Kendall still manages looks like a sex god.

The brunette can't help but let out a teeny giggle. He can't believe that Kendall actually showed up in twenty-degree weather at _2:30_ in the morning. Then again, this is Kendall he's talking about, someone who is more unpredictable than a rabid dog.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asks, his teeth softly chattering.

Kendall shrugs his broad shoulders. "I couldn't sleep."

Logan knows exactly how he feels.

"So you come and visit me at two-thirty in the morning?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Kendall replies nonchalantly

This causes Logan to blush a rosy red color, a coy smile on his lips. He quickly glances at Kendall, who is sporting a knowing smile, and then to the wet ground.

"Why do you like me?" Logan asks in a small voice.

Kendall is momentarily silent. He purses his pink lips and pretends to think really hard about Logan's question. He slides off of the railing and casually strolls towards Logan in his confidently macho stride. When they are face to face, Kendall puts his cold hands on Logan's narrow hips, closing the small gap between them. He places a small kiss on Logan's forehead, his lips lingering on the softness of the brunette's alabaster skin.

"What's not to like? You're so fucking hot," Kendall whispers huskily.

Logan begins to breathe in a shallow and slow pace. He looks at Kendall, who has a devious smirk on his flawless face. Their noses are practically touching, their lips inches away from each other. Logan takes a whiff of the blonde; a toxic smell of stale cigarettes fills his nose.

"You should really stop smoking," Logan stammers, his eyes darting from Kendall's face to the floor.

Kendall chuckles at this.

"Oh, stop bluffing. You think it's sexy," he rebuttals, mischievousness and lust flickering in his eyes. He kisses the nape of Logan's neck, which causes tingling sensations to ravage through the brunette's body.

"I d-don't th-th-think we sh-should b-be doing this," Logan stutters in a low voice.

"Why not?"

"We have g-g-girlfriends."

"What they don't know won't kill them."

Before Logan could even think about Kendall's response, the blonde smoothly captures his lips. Almost immediately, Logan grants Kendall entry into his mouth. The latter enthusiastically explores the brunette's mouth, his tongue craving Logan's intoxicating taste. Their passionate kiss seems to last to a lifetime, as neither boy dared to pull away even if it meant being deprived of oxygen. Soon enough, Kendall is bored with just kissing, he decides to take it up a notch. He slides his hand down to Logan's crotch and begins to tenderly massage it in a circular motion. He grins as he feels Logan's body stiffen at his illicit touch. He could feel Logan getting extremely hard.

"Let's go inside," Kendall whispers, finally break up their kiss.

Logan hesitantly nods his head and leads Kendall into his dark room. That's when Kendall unknowingly trips on one of Logan's Nikes, which is lying askew on the floor.

"Oof!"

Kendall's body drops to the ground, making a boisterous thud that would wake anyone up.

Logan's heart comes to a halt.

He's so dead.

His parents are extremely light sleepers, even the sound of a paper clip falling to the ground would wake them up.

How the hell is he going to explain having a boy in his room?

He could say that Kendall's parents kicked him out.

But, would two medical doctors actually buy that?

_Don't think so. _

"Shit!" he whisper-hisses.

He could hear Kendall crawling desperately on the ground and towards the balcony door.

His bedroom door flings open and the lights are switched on. His parents are standing there, frazzled looks etched on their middle aged faces. His mother is in a pink satin robe, her glasses are somewhat crooked on her face. His father is in a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, a tennis racket gripped tightly in his hands.

Logan glances at his balcony door, which is now closed. Kendall is nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell was that noise?" Mrs. Mitchell asks, her hands on her hips.

"I was getting water and I tripped on my shoe," Logan quickly says, his voice is high and shaky.

Mr. Mitchell is about to say something, when his face turns a bright red color.

Mrs. Mitchell seems to catch on and her lips form an O.

Logan furrows his eyebrows confusedly. He follows their fixed gazes, they're looking at his waist. The brunette looks down to see his penis erect, poorly concealed by his pajama pants. His cheeks turn so red that someone could see them twenty miles away.

"Well… goodnight…" Mr. Mitchell awkwardly says, shutting off the light and closing the door.

_Tsk. Tsk. He should've thought with his other head. _

_

* * *

_

Mariah Zadro and her two best girlfriends Poppy Perez and Mellie Jones are rummaging through racks of expensive designer cocktail dresses. It's a Wednesday afternoon and the girls skipped eighth period to go to the mall, which Mariah's father Abraham Zadro owns. Mariah is on the hunt for the perfect dress for her seventeenth birthday bash, which is a little less than a week from now.

They are currently shopping and gossiping at their favorite store, _Posh_.

_Posh _is a new trendy boutique that exclusively sells designer clothing. Of course, the girls are rich enough to shop at the very uppity store.

Mellie's dad Patrick Jones owns a pharmaceutical company, while Poppy's Bolivian born father Felix Perez is a record producer.

"How 'bout this one?" Mellie asks, holding a bright scarlet mini dress.

Mariah barely glances at it. "Ew. I don't wanna look like Lindsay Lohan's crotch" Mariah snaps, as she continues to look through the racks.

"How do you know what Lindsay Lohan's crotch looks like?" Mellie snorts, naivety in her steel blue eyes.

Mariah shoots her a look of disbelief. The queen bee knows of her friend's utter stupidity, but she cannot believe that Mellie doesn't keep up with pop culture. For Christ's sake!

"What do you guy think about this dress?" Poppy asks.

Mariah narrows her eyes into a stare of disapproval. The dress (or lack of) that is in Poppy's fuchsia painted hands will definitely turn heads. It's a super short golden dress that will barely cover her boobs and her round Latin ass. Mariah knows that Poppy is a whore but the dress is taking it a little too far. Mariah has to have all male eyes on her, after all it is her birthday. She cannot have every guy ogling Poppy in that porn star dress.

"That is a definite no."

Poppy places a hand on her hip, raising an arched eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Poppy everyone knows that you're a whore. Do you really have to flaunt it? You make Pamela Anderson look like virgin," Mariah says in a wicked tone.

Poppy simply rolls her eyes, blows her bubblegum into a small bubble, and puts the dress back on the rack.

Mariah pulls out a form fitting black Yves Saint Laurent mini dress, embellished with shimmering gold sequins. It's the only dress of its beauty on the rack. She puts the dress to her size four frame and puts a sun kissed hand on her hip. "On a scale of one to ten?" Mariah asks.

Poppy examines the dress with her dark brown eyes, and purses her lips overdramatically. "An eight," Poppy finally says.

Mariah looks at the dress then at her best friend, expecting an explanation as to why the ravishing dress only scored a measly eight.

Poppy notices the impatient look on Mariah's impeccable face. The Latina grabs the dress and checks the tag.

"Because it's a size two" she smirks, putting the dress back on the rack.

Mariah rolls her smoldering blue eyes, ignoring Poppy's petty jab. She continues desperately skimming through the array dresses, her eyes falling on a repulsive mustard colored Gucci dress with layered ruffles. She doesn't like the dress at all, it's gaudy and the color reminds her of cat pee. It's nowhere near haute couture.

_More like haute torture. _

However, Mariah hardly accepts defeat, she isn't going to let Poppy win with her snooty remark. She holds the dress up like a golden trophy, a boastful smile playing on her perfectly glossed bow lips.

"Excuse me!" Mariah flags down a passing employee dressed in a tasteful black suit, it happens to be the girl's favorite employee at _Posh_, Natasha_._

The twenty-something year old woman with a black shoulder length bob, turns and greets her favorite customer with a happy grin. "Miss Zadro, what a pleasant surprise!" Natasha says air kissing the brunette beauty on both of her glittered cheeks.

"You too Natasha," Mariah responds.

"Are these your friends?" Natasha asks Mariah.

The latter nods her head, with a discreet eye roll.

"Hi ladies," Natasha gives Mariah's two neglected friends a weak wave.

Mellie, always the bubbly and naïve one fervently waves back a grin plastered on her freckled face, while Poppy crosses her arms over her C-cup chest with a scowl, enraged at feeling second to the glorious Mariah.

_Is this bitch retarded? _The jealous girl asks herself.

She has been shopping here since it opened a year and half ago, she's actually talked to the saleswoman.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Natasha asks with an amicable grin.

"Can you get me these two dresses in size four," Mariah instructs, handing the woman the monstrous mustard dress and the show-stopping black and silver dress.

"I want this in a size six," Poppy demands shoving a tacky crocodile skinned five inch pump into the woman's tanned hands.

Natasha hands back the crocodile pump to Poppy. She offers the Latina a weak smile.

"Sorry, but that's out last pair. It's on clearance."

Natasha turns on her heels and walks away.

Poppy immediately drops the shoe onto the carpeted floor. She wipes her hands against her denim skirt. She cannot believe she actually touched something that's on clearance. Clearance is only for poor people, something she isn't.

"Look there's Jo Taylor," Mellie pipes up, causing all three girls to focus their eyes towards the front of the store.

Their blonde classmate is flipping through a rack of colorful Versace cocktail dresses, a black oversized hobo bag slung across a jacket-clad shoulder.

Mariah has a strong distaste for the varsity girl's hockey player, especially since Mariah accuses her of flirting with her boyfriend.

"Ugh. What the fuck is she doing here?" Mariah demands, tucking strands of her long chestnut brown hair behind an ear.

"She can't even afford the socks in this place. I heard her dad went to jail for embezzlement," Poppy reports matter-of-factly.

"I love that skirt she's wearing," Mellie states sincerely.

Her two best friends glare at her.

"Shut up Mel," Poppy snaps viciously.

"She is such a wannabe. That skirt looks like it threw up," Mariah says wickedly, referring to Jo's super short rainbow skirt.

"I hear she has bulimia," Poppy whispers with a satisfied grin.

_There is nothing better than good gossip. _

"Explains why her cankles are gone," Mariah says dismissively. This very bitchy statement causes the girls to examine Jo's bony ankles.

"Let's say hi, shall we?" Mariah announces with a devious smirk.

She grabs a two hundred dollar BCBG tunic from the nearby clearance rack. She struts to her newest victim in her Christian Louboutin boots, her minions on her tail.

"Hi Jo!" Mariah greets with a fake gleaming smile.

She abruptly envelops the shorter girl into a friendly hug, as if they were friends forever and just ran into each other after five years.

"Hi," Jo squeaks, a little startled that the queen bee is talking to her, out of all people.

Mariah briskly slips the top into Jo's tacky fake leather bag.

Poppy and Mellie cover their smiles with their manicured hands, trying their hardest to stifle their laughs.

"Nice skirt. It is so chic," Mariah compliments, her blue eyes looking at the multi-colored monstrosity that are sitting snug on Jo's narrow hips.

"Thanks, I got it at Forever 21," Jo gushes with a bright appreciative smile. She has to stop herself from shaking; the most popular girl in school likes her sense of fashion!

Mariah tries not to gag; Forever 21 is only for wannabes or people who can't afford real style. Fortunately, she doesn't fall into any of those two categories.

"Well it was nice seeing you," Mariah says.

"You too,"

"Have a great game tomorrow," Mariah smiles brightly and turns on her heels, her two best friends following her. Once they are an earshot away, the three girls burst into laughter.

"Look," Mariah points a finger towards the boutique's entrance.

Jo is innocently walking out of the boutique, when the loud security alarms ring. She stops dead in her tracks, with a look of utter confusion on her pale face. The burly security guard grabs her bag and opens it, revealing the BCBG top. Jo is frantically trying to explain that he has no idea how that got into her bag, but the security guard isn't having it. He grabs her by an arm and drags her away.

"Life's a bitch," Poppy cackles.

"And so are we," Mariah sing-songs triumphantly.

"Wait. We are?" Mellie asks.

Poppy lets out a loud sigh, throwing her hands in the air

"¡cállate la boca estúpida!" Poppy snaps in her native tongue.

_Feisty! _


End file.
